Rest For The Weary
by Ariel.611
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru have returned to Kamiya Dojo following the incident on Enishi's Island. What does the future hold for our beloved duo? Will they remain good friends or will Kaoru's feelings finally reach the gentle wanderer?
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru sighed as she wiped down her neck listening to Yahiko's quick, pounding steps as he took off down the length of the dojo in his haste to start his chores. He'd done well, learning to control and build the strength needed to truly wield the succession techniques she'd taught him months ago before she went missing. His attitude had changed a bit towards her since she'd returned from Enishi's Island. Though he still teased her, he wasn't as brutal with his words seeming to sense when he was taking things too far and backing off accordingly. He'd been more respectful and attentive during their training sessions as well asking her nicely for additional drills to practice at home and thanking her for her corrections. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Perhaps he's finally growing up." She said softly moving towards the dojo doors.

She looked out across the large yard that still bore the scars of the incident that had brought the Kamiya Dojo to its knees months ago. Deep furrows in the yard, an empty space where one of the storage sheds used to be, a patch of dead grass where the disgusting doll the puppet master had wielded had began to rot. So much had happened and though the main dojo and gate had been repaired for the most part it felt like little had changed.

"Good morning Miss Kaoru." A light easy voice called out. "How are you?"

Kaoru's eyes flickered to her red haired housemate as he approached with his signature smile on his face, a plate of rice balls and two steaming cups of tea balanced carefully in his hands.

"I'm good." She replied returning his smile as he settled the things down on the edge of the porch and the pair of them sat down to eat their mid morning snack. "How are you? Are any of your wounds still giving you trouble?"

He glanced at her and shook his head. "No Miss Kaoru, I am very much healed up."

"That's good to hear." She replied picking up a rice ball.

It had been nearly a quarter of a year since she'd returned so she wasn't surprised by his answer. It made her happy to see him doing better but… There seemed to be distance between them. He'd come to rescue her after she'd been kidnapped and he'd taken her to Tomoe's grave, but other than that their relationship was pretty much the same as it had been before. It was confusing to her. Enishi had talked about her being Tomoe's replacement, about how Kenshin was deceiving her, grooming her to be his new, younger, baggage free, wife complete with room and board. Even Megumi had left telling her to look after Kenshin and keep him happy. Sano had mentioned wanting to meet their future children. All of their friends; with the exception of Yahiko who was likely just not quite mature enough to recognized such things; seemed certain that there was something between them. That the close friendship they shared would surely develop into something more, but nothing had happened so far. Kenshin was still as polite as ever and she still chased him around the yard screeching when he accidently dropped her favorite kimono on the ground.

After nearly three months, she was starting to lose hope, wondering if what their friends had seen as sparks of romance, was really nothing more than a deep fondness more akin to siblings. The thought made her heart clench and her grip on her cup tightened. After all, she was nothing like his first wife. Tomoe had been the epitome of what a woman was supposed to be. A soft, quiet, demure, elegant, beautiful, refined, _woman_. She on the other hand was a loud, rough, sweaty, reckless, dirty, girl who couldn't even manage to put together a decent meal. How could she ever compete with the memory of such perfection.

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin's voice called gently snapping her out of her thoughts. "Is something the matter? Is the tea not to your liking?"

She blinked twice irritated by the tears she felt pricking at the corners of her eyes and quickly shook her head. "No. It's perfect as always." She replied lifting it and taking a deep pull from the cup.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked her again his sharp eyes narrowing a little as he studied her profile.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "I just got a little lost in thought." She tucked a section of hair behind her ear. "I think I'm going to write that letter to Misao I meant to write yesterday." She said suddenly feeling insecure and wanting an escape.

"Oh, alright then. I'll let you know when your students have arrived." Kenshin informed her.

"Thank you." Kaoru replied straightening and walking at a normal pace until she turned the corner before bolting to her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Kenshin had always been able to read her like a book, staying near him with such conflicting thoughts in her head was a bad idea. She panted for a few moments with her back to the door before sinking to the floor. It was so frustrating, so overwhelming. She'd always been so sure of herself. Blazing forward on the path she wanted with confidence and strength. However, her confidence was beyond her and she felt completely helpless. How was she supposed to know what he felt for her? How could she compete with the perfect Edo woman who had sacrificed her own life for him? What was she supposed to do? With a tiny sob, she scrambled over to her small writing desk and decided to pen that letter after all. Misao had often spoke of her, so far, unrequited love with the ever stoic Aoshi. She of all people would likely understand her plight. Perhaps the bubbly young woman would have some advice that would work for her.

%8%

Kenshin frowned as he washed the dishes he'd used to serve Kaoru's mid-morning snack and went to work preparing lunch. Something was off about the raven haired girl he'd come to love so much. Her smiles were dimmer, her body language more subdued, especially around him. It had been hectic following her rescue including their journey to Tomoe's grave. While there he'd thanked his first love for protecting his beloved and asked for her blessing as he worked towards making Kaoru the cornerstone of the new life he wanted to build before telling her goodbye. He had felt his first wife's warm acceptance and sensed that she was finally at peace, perhaps with the young man she'd originally wished to marry. The thought brought him a small measure of comfort.

Once they'd returned to the dojo, it had been chaos. The confusion over the attacks on the city by Enishi and his cronies. Explaining Kaoru's sudden reappearance without giving away what exactly had happened. Saito had threatened them all with prison time should anyone slip up and tell people that it was an illegal weapons dealer who had kidnapped the young woman. Then cleaning up and rebuilding the dojo while he continued to heal from his injuries. There simply hadn't been a decent opportunity to attempt to court the young woman. As time progress and things slowed down, their friends moving on to other things, he'd discovered he didn't really know how to court a young woman. He and Tomoe had come together under some of the worst circumstances. He'd been young and naive, she'd been under the influence of dark men. Their relationship had been rushed and slightly tainted from the beginning. He didn't want anything to taint his romantic pursuit of Kaoru. She had suffered so much so young and yet had stayed by his side, offered him her home and asked for nothing in return. She deserved to be courted properly and he was starting to think that now was a good time to start, if he knew where to start anyway.

A knock at the gate caught his attention and he quickly pulled the fish he'd been cooking from the heat setting them on a plate to rest before wiping his hands on a towel and striding towards it. The students never knocked and it was too early for her second set of pupils to arrive anyway. He pushed it open and was surprised to see a young man dressed in western clothes standing at the door.

"Hello there." The young man said. "You are Lady Kamiya's guardian are you not? My name is Natsume Mamiya. My father was a friend of Lord Kamiya who passed away. I would like to have a word with you."

Kenshin raised a brow at the young man. He was tall and lanky with dark brown hair and eyes with a pair of round glasses perched on his nose. A quick glance at his hands told him that the young man was either a businessman or a scolar judging by how soft and unblemished they were.

"Do you need something from Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin replied his lie of omission that he wasn't actually her guardian slipping past his lips easily. After all, if the man was some sort of threat, he wasn't going to allow her anywhere near him.

"Yes and no. Sir, I'd like your permission to marry Lady Kaoru." Natsume said his voice cracking a little.

It was only due to years of training and assassination that Kenshin managed to keep both his eyes in his head and his jaw off the ground. Here was this young man whom he'd never met, never heard mentioned in passing in the more than one year he'd lived here asking to marry Kaoru, _his_ Karou. It was absolutely ludicrous.

"Why?" Kenshin asked suddenly on high alert.

"I beg your pardon?" The young man replied.

"Why do you wish to marry Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin clarified.

"Oh." The young man replied clearing his throat nervously. "Of course. You're her guardian, of course you'd want to know something like that." Kenshin's brow nearly twitched but he controlled the muscle tremor and nodded for the cowardly youth to get on with it. "As I mentioned before, our father's were old friends. When my father heard the news that Kaoru's father had died, he was devastated and wished to do something for her. After learning of her death he was saddened and prepared to take care of her property and other things she left behind when we received word that she had suddenly reappeared healthy and unharmed." He explained. "He… We would like to assist her and marrying me would give her access to my family's wealth. She could live a life of luxury with me in Kyoto instead of working as a kendo instructor here all by herself."

The redhead's eyes narrowed. He could detect no trace of a lie in the boy's eyes and body. He was telling the truth but there were several things that bothered him.

"Why wait so long before coming?" Kenshin asked.

"Excuse me?" The young man nearly squeaked.

"Miss Kaoru's father died more than a year ago. Why did you and your father wait until now to try to assist her?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

The boy swallowed noisily. "Well, you see we live in Kyoto. It takes quite a bit of time for news to travel."

"Hmm…" Kenshin said pensively his expression neutral even while he was seething inside.

He wasn't stupid. He'd made the trip from Tokyo to Kyoto several times by foot over the past year. It wasn't difficult nor terribly time consuming. News traveled even faster. There was something not quite right going on here and he intended to get to the bottom of it.

"Lord Mamiya, I'm afraid I must decline your request at this time." Kenshin said. "Kaoru is currently recovering from a rather traumatic incident that occured not long ago and I do not believe she is in the best state of mind to make such a life altering decision. There are also things I need to verify." He said turning away from the gate.

"Verify?" The young man repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I have very good friends in Kyoto. I'd like to contact them." He replied.

"There's no need for that. I assure you, we're sincere about helping Lady Kamiya." Natsume argued.

Kenshin turned back towards him his amethyst eyes harder and flecked with gold. "Miss Kaoru is precious to me. She has experienced much heartache in the past year and has suffered at the hands of greedy men who have seen her as nothing but a means to an end. I will do whatever it takes to protect her from those who would do her harm or take advantage of her." His eyes narrowed. "Now, please leave. Miss Kaoru's students are due to arrive in less than an hour."

Natsume nodded shakily and then placed a hat on his head before turning down the road. As soon as he was out of sight Kenshin strode back into the kitchen finding Yahiko already there dishing up rice.

"Who was that weak looking bean pole?" The boy asked handing Kenshin plates to put the fish on.

"Natsume Mamiya." Kenshin replied.

Yahiko nodded and carried one of the lunch trays to the table before returning for a second one. "What did he want?" He asked taking the tray from Kenshin.

"He wishes to marry Miss Kaoru." Kenshin replied. "He wants to take her with him to live in Kyoto."

There was a loud crash as the tray in Yahiko's hands fell to the ground sending food flying. Kenshin whirled around and found the dark haired boy frozen in mid-step, his eyes wide, his hands balled into fists and trembling.

"He wants to take her away?" The young swordsman said softly.

Clarity hit Kenshin like a steam engine and he immediately reached out and grabbed Yahiko's shoulders crouching so that he was at the boy's level. Though he knew he'd suffered after Kaoru's 'death', he also knew that Yahiko had been devastated as well. The boy had hidden it better than he had under his brashness, recklessness and tenacity that came with youth, but Kenshin had known. He'd always known that Yahiko loved Kaoru. She'd swept in and saved him from his former life with the Yakuza and given him a place to call home complete with an art to be passionate about and a slightly unorthodox family. They were like siblings, protecting and teasing one another. He knew that the wounds on the boy's heart were deeper and more tender than the ones he'd received to his body in his more recent battles. The boy was terrified of losing Kaoru, after all everyone else had scattered to the wind when she'd gone before.

"Yahiko." Kenshin called quietly but firmly waiting until the boy's dark eyes met his. "I will not allow anyone to take Miss Kaoru away from us again. I give you my word. She is not going anywhere."

"But-" The boy protested.

"You are not the only one who would not be able to bare losing her a second time." He said giving the boy's shoulders a gentle squeeze.

Yahiko's eyes seemed to brighten a little at that and he nodded. "Ok Kenshin." He replied before looking down at the floor. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." He said squatting down to pick up the mess.

"I understand." Kenshin replied reaching out to help the boy clean up. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Hey guys." Kaoru said frowning as she walked into the room with a folded piece of paper in her hands. "I heard a crash, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Miss Kaoru, that it is." Kenshin replied. "Yahiko is helping me clean up a mess I made is all."

"Oh." She replied. "Well I've finished my letter to Misao. I'll have to go send it off this afternoon." she said waving the letter in between her fingers.

"I will take care of that for you Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said reaching out to pluck the sealed envelope from her hands. "I also have a letter to send to Aoshi. I will take them both when I go to the market while you are working with your students."

Kaoru blinked in surprise and nodded. "Alright then." She agreed easily. "We should probably eat before the others arrive. You can have part of my fish Yahiko." She said carrying the third tray to the table.

Yahiko cocked a brow at that. "Really? You mean it?" He asked.

She nodded. "You're a growing boy after all. It looks like you need a new set of clothes, the ones you have on now are too small." She sectioned off her fish and gave half to the young man. "Besides I haven't had much of an appetite today anyway." She said looking down, her chopsticks hanging listlessly from her fingers.

Kenshin's brow furrowed at that. Kaoru loved to eat. It was one of the things he found so adorable about her. She ate her food with gusto not worried about taking tiny ladylike bites and ate a lot. To see her do disinterested worried him a bit. He walked around the low tabled and bent down pressing his hand lightly to her forehead.

"You do feel a little warm. Not hot enough to be feverish." He noted. "Are you feeling unwell?" He asked tucking a section of hair behind her ear.

Color bloomed across her cheeks and moved all the way to the tips of her ears. "No. I'm fine." She replied. "Let's hurry and eat before the students arrive."

Kenshin sat down opposite her and studied her carefully while formulating his plan. He'd forgotten that Kaoru was an attractive single woman of marriageable age. Ok so he hadn't _forgotten_ , it was more that he was so used to being focused on her and her being focused on him that the notion that other young men out there would approach her with marriage in mind had never truly crossed his mind. It was clear that the time to wait was over. He needed to make it clear to everyone and most importantly her what she truly meant to him. They needed to talk, about his past, both as a manslayer, as well as how he'd completely fallen apart at her 'death' both conversations he was dreading but he needed to get it all out in the open. She trusted him completely, had offered herself mind, body, and soul to him. It was only right that he do the same. However, today he was going to begin the courtship process. He wasn't really sure what he was doing, but he thought that a small gift and an offer for a moonlit walk by the river might be a good place to start. After all, he knew better than almost anyone how precious life was. His master had told him that his life had meaning, that Kaoru needed him to be happy, it was about time he started doing so. But first, he needed to write a letter. He didn't like Natsume Mamiya though he was fairly certain that he wouldn't like anyone who approached Kaoru with romantic intentions, but it was his father that made him wary. He didn't even know the man's name but knew as long as he gave Aoshi the son's name and description the OniWaban group would be able to take care of the rest.

He bid Kaoru and Yahiko goodbye and wished them luck on their training before quickly washing the lunch dishes. Once he was finished, he retired to his room to pen his letter. Once it to was finished he sealed it and slipped it alongside Kaoru's letter to Misao.

"Miss Kaoru, I'm going to the market. Is there anything you need?" He asked.

She nodded to Yahiko motioning him to take over the simple drill she was teaching the beginning students and walked up to him. Kenshin nearly forgot how to breathed when a sudden breeze swept through the yard tossing her raven hair and encouraging the bead of sweat that hovered in the hollow of her throat to slide down her sternum, slipping between the fabric of her chest bindings. Oh how he wanted to follow that same path with his mouth. He was nearly positive she would taste heavenly.

"The market?" Kaoru repeated rolling her shoulders to relieve the tension settling there. "Oh would you see if there's any good fabric on sale? Yahiko needs a new set of clothes. His old ones are just too short." She said.

"Very well Miss Kaoru." he replied. "I'll be back before lessons are over."

"Alright." She replied. "Please take care on your way. Hurry home."

Kenshin smiled at that, not his wanderer's smile that he used often to trick people into believing he was someone he wasn't, but a warm, genuine, loving smile that only she seemed to ever bring out of him. The way she said _home_ usual brought out that smile, he could just feel the sincerity behind the words and the implications behind them. The dojo was his _home_ , **she** was his home. It warmed his battered heart in ways he never fathomed it could be warmed.

"Yes. I will be sure to hurry home Miss Kaoru." He said gently before leaving the dojo behind making sure his first stop was the post office. He wanted Aoshi to receive his message as soon as possible.

After stopping at the post office, he browsed the produce stalls slowly looking for the best bargains as well as putting recipe ideas in his head. He checked with a couple of cloth merchants and managed to buy a few lengths of linen and one of silk for Yahiko's clothes. He selected his items carefully and was about to focus on going home when a length of indigo blue ribbon caught his eye. The color immediately triggered a memory.

" _Here, it's my favorite indigo ribbon. I'll lend it to you Kenshin." Kaoru said laying the section of blue silk across his palm._

" _Umm… Oro?" He stammered looking from the silk, to her and back again. "I-"_

" _I'm only_ _ **lending**_ _it to you Kenshin. You have to return it to me when you get back." She said a dusting of pink feathering over her cheeks._

 _It suddenly dawned on him what she was trying to say. She wanted him to return to her dojo when everything with Jineh was finished. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was such a sweet, caring, slightly devious girl. He couldn't help but find her attempt to trap him in to returning endearing._

" _I understand." He replied. "I will return it to you."_

Of course nothing about the next twenty four hours had gone according to plan. Between Kaoru getting kidnapped, his gruesome fight, nearly becoming Battousai the Manslayer again, Kaoru breaking the shinoeppo and Jineh killing himself. He'd never managed to keep his promise. Well he did, sort of. The blue silk was stained with blood when he tried to return it and she'd never been able to get it all out. From what he understood, she'd tucked it away somewhere but hadn't thrown it away wanting to keep a physical reminder that her swordsman spirit was stronger than a former Manslayer despite having never wielded a katana in battle nor taken a life. She was such an incredible woman and her passion for swordsmanship was on par with some of the best warriors he'd ever met. To lock her away in a mansion away from her father's school would be a waste.

"How much for that indigo ribbon?" He asked the woman at the booth.

It wasn't common knowledge but Kenshin did have money, quite a bit of it actually. The government had paid him handsomely to clean up their messes. Though he didn't flaunt the money, preferring his low key, simple lifestyle at the Kamiya dojo. He hoped to reveal it to Kaoru soon and help alleviate her financial burdens. After all, it was usually his fault that part of her dojo ended up in shambles so often.

"Lord Kenshin." The woman replied with a warm smile. "It's so good to see you. How's Kaoru doing?"

"She is well." He replied returning her smile. "She is doing what she's best at."

The middle aged woman chuckled. "Keeping you and that Myojin kid in line." She teased picking up the length of silk. "It's on the house. You have done so much for our town and little Kaoru. It's such a shame no one stepped in when her father passed. Without you who knows what horrors would have befallen that precious girl."

Kenshin nearly snorted at that. Horrors befel that precious girl **because** of him, but no matter. He'd already decided not to dwell on the past anymore.

"Very well then, can I pay you to wrap it then?" He asked.

The woman's eyes widened and then twinkled with mischief. "Lord Kenshin." She said with a playful tone as she folded and wrapped the ribbon in bright red paper. "Are you finally going to make that lovely girl your wife?"

Kenshin merely smiled passing the woman some money for her wares and tucked the package in his shirts before continuing on the path home.

%8%

Kaoru smiled as her students filed out the door making sure to bow to the dojo floor before slipping into their shoes and calling out their farewells as they filed out the front gates of the dojo.

"Are you staying for dinner?" She asked Yahiko as he wiped down the wooden swords.

"That depends, are you cooking or is Kenshin? I've got to work at the Akabeko tomorrow and I don't want to have to miss because your cooking sent me to the hospital." He replied.

"I oughta whack you for that." She growled. "But I'm too tired. Kenshin is cooking today."

"In that case, I'd love to stay for dinner." Yahiko said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes at her top pupil and headed for the the kitchen to check on Kenshin. He was right where she expected him to be, standing over the stove with his back to her, a tasting dish in his hand as he ladled the soup he was cooking into it to taste test what he'd made.

"Do you need help with anything?" She asked as she stepped down into the cooking area.

"Miss Kaoru." Kenshin replied turning towards her with a smile. "How was training?"

"Good. I think I might have to hire Yahiko on permanently. There's too much a division between the students both age wise and skill wise." she said striding forward.

"That does present a dilemma, that it does." He said. He took a sip of the soup and nodded before holding it out to Kaoru. "Here, taste."

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock. That was like an indirect kiss right? Her lips would touch the same dish his had just touched and it immediately sent heat straight to her cheeks.

"Umm…" She replied nervously twisting her hands together.

"Come now Miss Kaoru." He said with a smile that was leaning towards a smirk. "You offered your assistance, did you not? Just taste it for me." He said approaching her the dish in his hand lifting towards her lips. She swallowed noisily and nodded extending her hand to take the dish from him, but he refused to let her take it. "Allow me Miss Kaoru." He said softly.

Her heartbeat took off at an incredible pace as he placed two slender fingers beneath her jaw and pressed the dish to her lips with the opposite hand gently tilting her head back and parting her lips with the pressure of his hands. She took a generous sip before he took the dish away.

"Is it good Miss Kaoru?" He asked swiping a drop of the brown colored liquid from her lip with his thumb making her breath hitch.

"Y-Yes." She replied her voice so breathy it was embarrassing.

He smiled at her, a smile that she'd rarely seen before. There was something about his eyes that reminded her of when he went into what she thought of as Battousai mode. The serious warrior about to do battle. Then again instead of the cold heat that reminded her more of a lightning strike it was more like the hot flames of a raging inferno. It made something spark to life in her blood and she looked away as that heat went straight to the juncture between her thighs with an intense throb that nearly made her gasp.

"That's good." Kenshin said in a voice that was a touch lower and rougher than she was used to. "I'm glad you like it Miss Kaoru." He said before setting the dish down and stirring the pot he was cooking with.

"Do I have time to take a bath?" She asked him.

He turned back to her and nodded. "Yes Miss Kaoru. The water is already prepared. Is Yahiko eating with us tonight?"

She nodded. "Yes. I just asked him."

He smiled and returned the gesture. Just as Kaoru was about to bolt from the room since the heat was becoming unbearable he reached out and grabbed her arm lightly.

"Miss Kaoru, may I ask something of you?" He asked.

She felt like she was going to catch on fire from where he was touching her! She hadn't felt anything so intense before. She just barely managed to keep from ripping her arm from his hand as she focused on his words.

"Of course Kenshin." She replied. "Ask anything."

He smiled at her and glanced at the ground. He looked almost… Nervous. It baffled her. Kenshin was rarely nervous, he was too well disciplined for that. The concern she felt immediately banked the fire slithering through her blood as she approached him.

"Kenshin?" She questioned reaching out to gently touch his face.

"Yes, sorry Miss Kaoru." He said shaking his head slightly. "I was wondering, perhaps, would you join me on a walk near the river tonight?"

She blinked in surprise. It really wasn't such a big deal. She enjoyed his company and the river bank was lovely this time of year with the leaves turning from green to scarlet.

"Yes, I'd like that very much." She said with a shy smile.

"Good." He replied smiling wider. "Now go take your bath now Miss Kaoru before the water gets cold."

She nodded and quickly went to her room to gather a clean set of clothes. She was glad Kenshin had told her of his river plan now instead of at dinner. Otherwise she would have picked one of her old kimonos. She wasn't a terribly vain person. She'd been raised by her single father in a kendo dojo filled with men for most of her life. Things like makeup and fancy updos were a waste of time, effort and resources when she spend most of her time wiping down floors and moving through sword katas. However, she found that she wanted to look good for this little outing Kenshin had suggested. Her heart fluttered with a little hope. Perhaps he was finally starting to see her as a woman and not just the helpless little girl he'd saved more than a year ago.

%8%

"Shall we go Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin said offering his arm to the young woman.

"Yes." She replied laying her slender hand on his forearm. "It's a nice night for a walk in the moonlight." She remarked looking up at the full moon above them.

"That it most certainly is." He replied leading her through the gate and down the street making his way towards the river bank.

They walked in companionable silence for many minutes and Kenshin took the time to steal glances at the woman next to him. She was lovely wearing a blue, pink and green kimono that brought out the flecks of cobalt in her eyes and the sheen of midnight blue in her hair. She'd tied it up into her signature high ponytail holding the inky mass in place with a pale pink ribbon. As he studied her, he noticed that the hem of the garment was higher than he remembered glimpses of the creamy pale skin of her legs constantly visible as they walked. Her sleeves seemed to be in a similar predicament, coming down to about two inches above her wrists, His gaze shifted over her torso and his breath nearly hitched at the fullness he could just make out under her clothes. It seemed that Yahiko wasn't the only one going through a period of growth. His sweet Kaoru was as well.

It sent a strane wave of nervousness and trepidation through him. Would he be denying her something by claiming her as his own? She was nearly a decade his junior. She was just entering the period where her strength, health, and beauty would be at its peak while he was about to crest that peak and swiftly begin to decline. He worried that she would eventually become unsatisfied with him and briefly considered leaving but pushed that sentiment away as quickly as it came. She would come after him like she always did and probably end up in a heap of trouble before crying and then clobbering him for leaving her. No, he wouldn't do that, he **couldn't**. He'd promised to himself and her that he would stay with her. Tomoe had told him that she wanted his smile most. How could he even think of walking away with such powerful forces pushing him.

"I remember the last time we ended up here." Kaoru said as they stopped on the riverbank. "There were beautiful fireflies dancing in the air and I was so happy." She turned and looked at him with sadness and a hint of fear in her eyes. "Then you held me and told me that you were leaving." her head lowered. "I couldn't even make my legs move, even though I wanted to chase after you so badly. All I could do was lay on the ground and cry like a child."

Kenshin's eyes also dimmed at the memory. He thought he'd been doing it to protect them, protect her. Now he knew he was only coward, that their lives had already been bound and had his enemies wanted to go after him, they still would have wound up targeting her and his friends first.

"I apologize Miss Kaoru for being the source of such an unhappy memory." He said stopping and turning towards her. He looked down at her lovely eyes, her beautiful face and gently reached up to gently drag his knuckles down her cheekbone. When her hand tentatively lifted to rest against his forearm, the warmth seemed to give him the confidence boost he needed. "Miss Kaoru," He said softly. "From the moment you swung that wooden sword at me, I was captivated by you. Out of nowhere came this reckless, passionate, honor bound, beautiful girl who was willing to die to protect the honor of the school her father had created. I could not leave you alone that I couldn't." He said with a little chuckle. "Since then, I know my presence, my past has made your life difficult."

"Oh Kenshin, I never-"

He pressed a finger to her lips silencing her. "Let me finish." He murmured pulling his finger away. "Even so, you stayed by my side, chased me halfway across Japan and always brought me back here, back home. After the most recent battles we've fought I made a decision to stop running from my past… and my feelings." he lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. "I care about you more than anyone, I always want to see a smile on your face. I want you to be happy. I never want you to be alone again." He touched his forehead to hers and took a deep breath stealing his courage. "What I'm trying to say is, I love you Miss Kaoru. Will you allow me the honor of courting you?"

Her eyes widened in surprise her hand flying to her mouth to cover her lips as her eyes filled with tears.

"Do you mean that? Truly?" She asked her voice shaking.

"I do. I truly do Miss Kaoru." Kenshin replied.

He was gifted with the largest, most brilliant smile he'd ever seen on her face and her arms flew around his neck as she all but tackled him to the ground.

"Yes! Oh yes Kenshin!" She exclaimed hugging him tightly.

Kenshin chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her as close to him as possible. Her warmth was intoxicating but he pushed back the sparks of arousal that wanted to rage into an inferno. This moment was beautiful, precious, and infinitely important. He wasn't about to let this memory be tainted by lust, there would be plenty of time for _those_ kinds of feelings later. For now he just wants to focus on her happy half giggle, half sob sounds she was making against his neck and the sensation of her strong arms holding him close. After a few moments, her grip loosen and he leaned back a little to see her face brushing the tears he could see away with his thumbs.

"Miss Kaoru, I have a gift for you." He said reaching into his shirt to pull out the red wrapped package. "It is customary for a man to give a woman a gift when he asks for permission to court her is it not?"

She blushed and nodded tucking a stray section of hair behind her ear. "I umm… I think so. I'm not really sure. My mom died before she could teach me any of those things and my dad didn't think they were important, but from what I've heard, I think that's customary." She said her voice shaking as she twisted her fingers nervously in front of her.

Kenshin smiled at his beautiful, shy, adorable beloved and handed his package to her. "Open it." He encouraged.

Kaoru nodded and tugged on the piece of twine holding the package together and slid the new indigo ribbon across her palms. "This looks exactly like the one I gave you last year." she remarked.

He nodded. "Yes it does. I ruined your last one so I thought I'd replace it. Is it a proper gift?" He asked cautiously his face losing a bit of it's smile as insecurity slithered through him like snakes.

His lovely girl smiled and nodded her cheeks blazing. "It's perfect. Thank you so much Kenshin." a smirk touched her full pink lips. "I'll take better care of it than you took care of mine."

He chuckled and took her hand in his. "Come, we should be heading back, but while we do, will you tell me a little about what happened when…" He took a deep breath, remembering that day where he found that doll with a sword through its heart, certain it was Kaoru, his precious, beloved Kaoru still made his heart ache. "When you were taken from us?" He finally finished using the only words he could get out. She tensed a little, her hand gripping his tightly and he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand gently. "Take your time." He assured her. "There's no rush."

She nodded and was quiet for a few minutes before she began to speak.

"After you were attacked by the man with the armstrong cannon attached to his arm Megumi and I ran away while Saito and Sano tried to help you. I got seperated from Megumi in the smoke and then." Her eyes glazed over. "I saw _him_. He came towards me and told me that his quarrel wasn't with me but that he needed to 'make me a victim'. He asked me to come with him and I refused. I tried to defend myself with my wooden sword but," Her head lowered and he noticed her eyes were tinged with shame. "He was way too fast for me, even with all of those injuries. It was like your speed, one moment he was standing in front of me the next he was behind me with his blade poised to strike." She shuddered and moved closer to him. "He covered my mouth so no one would hear me scream and struck me hard. I don't know what happened after that." She said her slim frame trembling where it touched his own.

Kenshin stopped in the middle of the road and pulled her beneath a willow growing near the side of the dirt packed path and pulled her into his arms using his body and the low hanging branches of the tree to protect them from any prying eyes that might be wandering about so late in the evening.

"I'm so sorry my beloved." He whispered holding her close on arm wrapped around her slender waist while his opposite hand stroked her tail of hair. "I'm so sorry you experienced such terrible things all alone." He squeezed her tighter tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Kaoru."

She returned his embrace burying her face in the crook of his neck. "It wasn't your fault." She replied her voice still trembling a little. "I know you did everything you could. It was Enshi who is to blame." She gripped the back of his shirt firmly in her hands. "I'm sorry I couldn't get away from him."

"Shh." Kenshin crooned into her hair. "You are not to blame at all for what happened. Not a single thing that happened was your fault Miss Kaoru. Don't blame yourself."

The raven haired girl chuckled a little. "That is much easier said than done Kenshin." She teased.'

Kaoru smiled up at him and took his hand again. Taking this as a signal to continue down the road, he held her hand tightly and walked towards the dojo.

"When I woke up I was in a western style bed wearing a yukata." She explained. "I searched the house and found Enshi. He told me that he wouldn't harm me but if I tried to escape he wouldn't be able to ensure my safety."

She followed Kenshin inside the dojo walls and they circled around to the kitchen where he filled a kettle with water and let it heat for tea.

"Go get into your sleeping clothes Miss Kaoru. I'll meet you in the usual spot in just a few minutes. Remember to take your time and if it becomes too much, you don't have to say anymore. I won't press you."

She nodded and walked away padding down to her bedroom. He quickly went to his own bedroom and changed before running back to the kitchen to brew their tea. He carried the pot and cups to their usual spot on the veranda between their two sleeping spaces. Kaoru was already there a knitted shawl wrapped around her shoulders, her dark hair released from it's high ponytail and woven into a thick braid over her shoulder, her gaze locked on the moon overhead a pensive expression on her face. She turned and smiled at him as he approached and he smiled back.

"Do you wish to continue where you left off or should we talk about something else Miss Kaoru?" He asked her as he poured them tea.

"I'll continue. I'm afraid that if I stop now, I won't be able to start again." She confessed rubbing her shoulders lightly over the fabric of her shawl.

 _So brave_. Kenshin thought as he watched her expression and sensed her Ki fluctuate as she prepared herself to finish her story. He believed it is the reason he fell in love with her in the first place. Her pure heart combined with her incredible bravery and desire to help her friends was a balm to his battered soul.

"Alright." Kaoru said taking the pottery cup between her palms. "Where was I? Oh yes, Enshi told me not to escape. However, I couldn't just sit there. So I waited until that Chinese man and his giants left and then snuck downstairs. I found a broom and took the handle before going back to Enshi's room."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "You were going to attempt to defeat him on your own?" He voice incredulous. He wasn't sure if he should applaud her or scold her.

"Well I couldn't just sit there!" She protested. "I wasn't about to be trapped on an island with the man who had taken me from my friends, the person who wanted the man I love to suffer!"

Her cheeks went pink at the admission and she glanced over at him. The former assassin simply smiled at her and reached over to her stroking his fingers along her cheekbone. She seemed to be reassured by his gesture and continued.

"I found him sleeping on the balcony in his room. I approached him and was about to make my move when I heard him whimpering in his sleep. I moved closer and noticed he was crying. I was… So confused. Then started talking, babbling about how his sister wouldn't smile for him anymore. He looked like he was in so much pain, I… I lose my nerve." She admitted. "Then he suddenly bolted awake and looked at me. His eyes… They were so dark, so… frightening. He said 'Is it because **she's** still alive? His replacement for you? All I have to do is kill her right?' He attacked me then, pushed me to the ground and wrapped his hands around my neck and started squeezing." Her hands drifted up to her neck and Kenshin felt a flicker of desire to hunt down Enshi and make him pay for laying his hands on her. "I fought back as best I could, but I was no match for him in terms of strength and weaponless. Just when I was sure I was going to die, he suddenly let me go and ran away getting violently ill as he did. I guess for a moment I must have looked like _her_." Kaoru said her eyes lowering to the ground.

Kenshin slid closer to him moving the tray to his side and threaded his arm around her shoulder pulling her head against his shoulder. "I know I said this earlier, but again, I am so sorry you had to face such horrors alone." He murmured softly. "How I wish I could have been there to protect you."

"I know." Kaoru replied laying her hand in his lap. "After that our dynamic… changed. I started doing the cooking and cleaning for him and he seemed to soften up a little. We talked from time to time but I was still determined to get away. Though it was next to impossible since I didn't have a clue where he'd hidden my clothes and shoes, not to mention the fact that I didn't know much of anything about the island itself." She sighed and snuggled closer into his side. "As much as it irritated me, I was just waiting, waiting for you and the others to come and save me."

Kenshin felt a pang of guilt sear him like one of Shishio's flaming blade strikes. She'd been waiting for him and yet he had abandoned her and their friends in favor of self imposed exile. What would have happened to her if he hadn't seen the light? If they hadn't realized she was still alive somewhere. He gripped her tighter and gently stroked her braid.

"When you arrived, Enshi gave me my clothes and shoes and told me to follow him down to the beach where all of you were waiting. The rest, you already know." She said.

"I see." Kenshin replied continuing to stroke his fingers through her hair.

"I do think that there is something wrong with him, a little anyway." Kaoru said taking his free hand in hers. "I also think that he was just a little boy who truly loved his sister and was devastated by her death." She gripped his hand tightly. "I just hope he finds some peace out there, wherever her is."

"So do I miss Kaoru, so do I." Kenshin said holding her closer to him.

They sat like that for nearly an hour, saying little as they watched the stars and moon above. When Kenshin heard her yawn for the third time he gently nudged her with his shoulder.

"Come Miss Kaoru." He said softly. "Let us get you into bed."

Kaoru nodded and rose to her feet. Kenshin ushered her to her sleeping room and opened the door. She stepped just inside the threshold and clasped her hands in front of her with her eyes trained on the floor.

"Umm… Kenshin?" She said softly.

"What is it Kaoru?" He asked.

"Well, you know since we're going through this courtship thing, I was wondering if… oh this is so embarrassing." She stammered her face turning redder with every stumble of her tongue.

"What is it?" He asked laying his hands on her shoulders. "You can ask me anything, that you can." He assured her.

She nibbled on her top lip sending a bold of lust straight to his groin but he did his best to ignore it as he focused on the raven haired beauty in front of him.

"Would you… I mean will you... " Kaoru stammered her face turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Tell me Miss Kaoru. What can I do for you my beloved?" He asked.

The term of endearment seemed to give her the nudge she needed and she took a deep breath her entire body tensing.

"Please kiss me Kenshin." She said. His eyes widened and she lifted her hands in surrender. "You don't have to, but I just thought that since we… You know this was an awful idea I'm just going to-"

Kenshin cut off her verbal retreat with his mouth, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. They were warm and soft against his own and it took every ounce of self restraint he possessed to keep it light and innocent, well as innocent as a kiss between two adults could be anyway

When he pulled away her eyes were still closed. They slowly opened and he was both aroused and touched by what he saw. She was practically glowing and her ki was shimmering with joy. Had he known kissing her would make them both feel this good, he would have done it a long time ago.

He smiled at her and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Did that satisfy you my beloved?" He asked stroking her cheek bones with his thumbs.

She smiled dreamily and nodded her cheeks coloring prettily under his hands.

"Very well then. I wish you a good night then." He replied releasing her so that she could enter her own sleeping space.

"Goodnight Kenshin." She said her hand on the door.

"Goodnight Miss Kaoru." He replied waiting until she'd closed and locked the door before collecting the tray with his teapot, and their cups.

 **Author's Notes: A while ago I was requested to write a Kenshin Kaoru fic. I was intimidated at first but have been working on this on and off recently. If you want more please let me know. P.S. This won't take away from my SasuSaku fic. Writing this has actually helped me a bit with some writer's block I was experiencing with that story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kenshin smiled dreamily as he prepared breakfast. He could hardly believe the turn his life had taken in the past twelve hours. He was _courting_ his beloved Kaoru. He had _kissed_ his sweet Kaoru under the moonlight. Life truly could not get much better than it was right now.

"Hey Kenshin." Yahiko said walking into the room. "What happened to Kaoru yesterday?"

Kenshin nearly dropped the knife he was using to dice a block of tofu into the soup pot.

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

He wasn't surprised that the boy had noticed something. Yahiko was not only a swordsman in training, but he'd both observed and participated in death matches between some of the greatest warriors Japan had ever know. That combined with his past as a pickpocket left the boy with some of the sharpest eyes Kenshin had ever seen.

"She's so happy it's almost… scary. I called her a hag twice and she simply patted my head with a smile on her face and moved on. It's kind of creeping me out." He admitted.

Kenshin chuckled. "There is no reason to worry, that there isn't." He said stirring the stew pot before turning to check on the rice. "It is a good thing that she is so happy."

Yahiko's eyes narrowed at the seasoned swordsman. "You know something." He accused. "Spill it. Did Kaoru find another painting to sell or something? I noticed her picking through the remains of the storage shed after practice."

Kenshin hadn't heard about that but decided to push it out of his mind for now. He could ask her what she was searching for later. He considered telling Yahiko about the change in his and Kaoru's relationship. The boy could be a little brat and had a tendency to run his mouth, but he truly cared for Kaoru. Their courtship would further reassure the boy that she wasn't going to be taken from them again not the mention the fact that he'd likely be angry if he found out later.

"Kenshin, do you need any help?" Kaoru asked walking into the kitchen with a smile on her lips and blush on her cheeks.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He replied. "Come here Miss Kaoru."

She complied immediately walking towards him. When she came close enough, her reached out and pulled her gently to his side wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yahiko," Kenshin said watching was the boy's eyes widened at the physical display of affection between the couple in front of him. "Last night, I asked Kaoru for permission to court her. She agreed."

Yahiko's eyes widened further as a deep blush swept across Kaoru's face.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru hissed. "Why did you tell him?" She asked tucking her face against her chest. "Now he'll have one more thing to tease me about." She muttered so softly he knew that only he had heard her words.

"Seriously?" Yahiko asked. "You're courting Kaoru?"

"I am." Kenshin replied giving Kaoru's waist a gentle squeeze.

The young man appeared to consider this new information and then nodded. "Ok then." He said. "This clumsy hag is the only girl with enough guts to put up with you." The boy replied. "I don't mind, not with how…" Kenshin's eyes met Yahiko's dark eyes and silent understanding passes between them, Kenshin had fallen apart without Kaoru just as she had when Kenshin had left her to leave for Kyoto. "Anyway, congrats, just keep the mushy stuff to a minimum when I'm around."

"As you wish." Kenshin replied with a smile releasing his beloved to finish cooking the breakfast soup.

"You're taking this exceptionally well." Kaoru said filling a cup with cold water.

Yahiko shrugged and looked towards the dojo his eyes dimmed with a faraway look. "Yeah well… it's best when everyone is together." He said before walking over to help dish up the rice.

#%#%

"What do you mean you were rejected?!" A low voice hissed.

"Exactly what I said father. Kaoru's guardian refused to let me see her." Natsume said shifting nervously in front a massive desk in a darkened study.

The thin man on the other side of the desk shifted forward lacing his fingers together under his chin. "Did you find any useful information?" he asked.

Natsume cleared his throat and pulled a piece of paper from his hands. "Yes. The rumors of a doctor, street fighter, and swordsman being her close associates were confirmed by many villagers." He said. "However, the doctor in question has left to return to Aizu, the street fighter has gone missing after becoming wanted by the government. The whereabouts of the swordsman were conflicting at best. Some say he wandered off, others said he remains at the dojo."

"Did you investigate further?" The older man asked.

The young man nodded. "I spoke to several of her students. They told me that the Yahiko Myojin, a young swordsman in training spends a lot of time there. I was also informed that she has a live in caretaker, her guardian. They didn't mention anything about a swordsman."

"Very well then. Return to Tokyo and bring Kaoru here. We'll conduct the marriage as planned." The man said.

"Father!" Natsume retorted. "It isn't right to force her into marriage like this. She seems happy there and all of the local kendo practitioners and students adore her. Why take that from her?"

"It's a disgrace!" The man shouted slamming his fist onto his desk. "A woman, no. A mere _girl_ owning **property**! Teaching the sacred art of kendo! It's _wrong_! She oversteps her place, but I will show her where it is. A woman's place is in the kitchen and in the bedroom. _**Never**_ in the dojo."

Natsume flinched and then nodded. "Yes father." He said softly. "I will take my leave to prepare for my journey now."

"Good. Bring some hired muscle with you. A girl that wild might be difficult for someone as weak as yourself to handle alone." The older man said. "In fact, I'll come with you to ensure you do the job right this time."

Outside the window there was a flash of moment and a nearly imperceptible tap of feet before a shadowy figure dashed across the manicured yard, scaled the wall and slipped over it.

"Aoshi!" Misao shouted throwing open the doors to her love's sleeping quarters.

"It's late Misao." The stoic man said not bothering to turn from where he was seated, his eyes trained on the text in front of him. "Keep the noise down. We have customers sleeping here."

She blushed and clapped her hands over her mouth. "Whoops!" She exclaimed softly.

"What did you learn?" Aoshi prompted.

"Kenshin was right about Natsume Mamiya." She replied moving further into the room where she knelt behind Aoshi and a little to the side. "It seems his father has a problem with Kaoru owning property and teaching kendo. He wants Natsume to marry her and teach her that a woman's place is in the kitchen and the bedroom." She shook her fist angrily. "I _**hate**_ sexist bastards like him!" she snarled.

"Misao." Aoshi prompted softly. "Anything else?"

"Right!" she said shaking her head quickly a sheepish smile on her lips. "Mamiya senior ordered Natsume to return to Tokyo to get Kaoru and force her to come with him back here to marry Natsume. We can't let that happen! Kaoru loves Kenshin she can't marry someone else! We have to stop them!"

"Marriage isn't always about love." Aoshi reminded her. "However, I agree that they must be stopped. Kaoru and Kenshin suffered a lot at the hands of Enishi and his minions, they deserve peace while they recover."

"Yeah." Misao agreed hanging her head. "Kenshin and Yahiko were both so devastated when she vanished like that. I never want to see them like that again and Kaoru deserves to be happy with the one she loves."

"Come. We have to prepare for our journey." Aoshi said rising gracefully to his feet. " A written message will never reach them in time and I suspect our enemy will be traveling by horse drawn carriage."

"Right!" Misao said jumping to her feet. "This time, I _will_ make it in time to protect Kaoru." She vowed with fire in her eyes her hands balled into fists.

She nearly jumped when she felt a large hand settle on her shoulder. "I know you will." He said softly before picking up the massive sheath that held his pair of twin blades.

Kaoru hummed happily as she pulled her comb through her silky black hair. It had been two weeks since Kenshin had started courting her and it had been lovely. He'd been sweet but slow touching her just a little more each day and leaving her with a sweet kiss each night. They'd gone for long walks along the river, and drank tea in the moonlight while talking about everything and nothing at all. Kenshin had begun to open up to her more. Telling her about his childhood, how he'd been sold to slave traders at a young age by his desperate, starving parents. He told her about the bandit attack that had befallen the group he was with and how the three young woman he'd come to care for had sacrificed their lives to protect him before Shishio had arrived and saved him.

"Shinta." She said softly aloud remembering the name he'd told her he'd been born with.

Shishiro said that it had seemed to soft for a warrior but she felt that it fit Kenshin well, both of his names did. He was a sweet, compassionate soul with a warrior's heart. There wasn't another like him anywhere, she was sure of it.

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin called out rapping lightly on her bedroom door. "Are you nearly ready? Yahiko will be expecting us soon."

"Almost!" She called back using the new indigo ribbon he'd gifted her to tie her hair up into it's customary ponytail.

She rose to her feel the smoothed out her kimono before walking to the door. Kenshin was dressed in black and grey, his normal red and white clothes still hanging on the line and he offered his arm to her.

"Shall we go Miss. Koru?" He asked softly.

She nodded and blushed lightly before taking his arm and allowed him to lead her across the yard and out the gate.

#&#&

They stayed that way, arm in arm as they walked the streets of Tokyo and Kenshin found that though many people stared, few looked at him with hostility. It seemed that hardly anyone had a problem with him courting Kaoru and he cursed himself a fool for worrying needlessly about soling her reputation. She was well liked, and respected in the community, it seemed that he was as well.

The arrived at the Akabeko and he was surprised to see that the sign read 'Closed for a private reservation'

"Did Yahiko get the day wrong?" Kaoru asked glancing around.

"Geeze you two are slow." Yahiko said appearing at the front of the building with Tsubame a step behind him. "Hurry inside, we don't have all night."

"Alright." Kaoru said cautiously following Kensin inside.

"Congratulations!" A chorus of voices shouted and Kenshin was surprised to see several of their friends and acquaintances gathered in the restaurant.

"What is all this?" He asked Yahiko.

The young man shifted a little nervously. "Well, I was talking to Tsubame about your courtship with Kaoru and Tae overheard us. She said we should do something since we're as close to family as Kaoru has."

Kenshin's expression softened and he felt Kaoru's hand tighten on the crook of his arm. He laid his free hand over hers and gave it an affectionate squeeze as he took in her surprised face and indigo eyes that were brimming with tears.

"You are so loved my beloved." He said softly touching his forehead to her temple.

"You two are so sweet." Tae sighed. "Come this way." She said motioning to a table laden with food. "It's time to celebrate."

Kenshin watched Kaoru as she ate, drank and laughed with her friends. Her eyes nearly aglow with happiness, warmth splashed across her cheeks, her hair shimmering in the candle light. It was sight that at one point, he'd feared he would never see again.

"How are you feeling young man?" Doctor Gensai said settling down beside him. "Are your wounds still healing properly?"

"Yes." Kenshin replied. "I will keep our appointment as promised. Next week?"

The doctor nodded before his normally jovial expression turned serious. "So you finally decided to stop wandering? You truly want to stay here, with her permanently?" He said his gaze falling on the young kendo teacher.

"Yes." Kenshin said. "Wherever she is, that is my home now. I have no desire to wander now."

The old man nodded and took a cup filling it with sake. "I was there the day little Kaoru was born." He said taking a sip. "She came out kicking and screaming in the middle of the night." He chuckled. "Her feisty nature was evident from the start. She'd needed that fire to. It sustained her through the loss of her mother, her father, the disgrace the Hiruma brothers left on her dojo. That girl has been fighting most of her life." His lips turned down into a frown. "I have only seen that fire in her die once. It was after a certain red haired young man who had swept into her life, suddenly left it again with little explanation as to why. Seeing her listless in bed, pale, and thin was a sight I'd never wanted to see. Despite my best efforts I wasn't able to cure her." He glanced at Kenshin. "I never want to see her in such a state again."

Kenshin understood exactly what the old doctor was getting at. His abandonment of Kaoru had devastated the young woman.

"It won't happen again." Kenshin replied firmly. "I will never leave her alone again like that again, there is not way I could." his head lowered. "Without her, I was a shell of a man. She is my love, my heart, my home."

The old man's expression softened and he clapped Kenshin on the back. "I'm glad to hear it boy. You make her happy. As long as you stay with her, I'm sure she will always smile."

"I hope so. I hope so." Kenshin said his eyes drifting to his beloved.

"Shall we go?" He asked her later after most of guests had left.

Kaoru nodded and he helped her to her feet. "Are you sure you don't want us to stay and help clean up, Tae?" she asked.

"No no no!" The tall woman said adamantly. "This was a party for you. The guests of honor never should clean up." She said with a smile. "You two love birds run along home."

Kaoru blushed and Kenshin smiled tucking her hand into the crook of his arm. "Very well then. Thank you very much for this." He said bowing slightly. "We appreciate it."

Tae smiled and nodded before shooing them out the door.

"That was a surprise." Kaoru said as they walked. "I wasn't expecting Tae and the others to throw us a party."

"You are well liked Miss Kaoru, I wasn't very surprised they did something like this for you." He replied.

"What were you talking to Dr. Gensai about?" She asked.

Kenshin chuckled lightly. "He was informing me that he and many others would be extremely displeased if I returned to my wandering ways." He covered her hand with his own and squeezed before she could pull away. "I will never leave you again. I promise. He leaned down brushing her ear with his lips. "I want to stay with you Miss Kaoru."

She blushed prettily under the moonlight and nodded leaning against his shoulder. "That makes me very happy." She said softly.

He smiled and led her along the path home. He knew the time to tell her about what had happened to him while she was missing was drawing near but he wanted to put it off just a little longer. Though he knew she wouldn't reject him over what he'd become, a part of him was worried she'd be disappointed by his behavior or worse, hurt by it.

"Are you alright?" She asked pulling him out of his train of thought.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" He replied.

"You nearly walked right past the gate." She said motioning to the large structure next to them.

"I apologize." He said pushing it open and leading her inside before closing it firmly behind them. "I was lost in thought."

"Care to share?" She asked.

"Another night, I promise." He replied leading her to her room. "It's already so late." the stopped at the door and he cupped her shoulders in his hands. "Sleep well my beloved." He said brushing his lips over her cheek.

"Goodnight Kenshin." She replied reaching up to gently stroke his cheek.

He smiled at her half lidded eyes, her toes lifting in anticipation and leaned down pressing his lips to hers. She was so soft and sweet. A small sigh left her lips, her arms moving to lock around his neck and he carefully deepened the kiss moving his lips until he could capture her full bottom lip between his own sucking lightly before he released her moving away slightly. Her eyes opened, a flame of desire dancing in their indigo depths, pink feathered across her cheeks and her lips were slightly parted as her breathing came out just a little faster than normal.

"More?" She whispered laying her hand on the heated flesh of his chest that was exposed by his shirt.

Her breathless pleading sent a shot of lust straight to his groin and he nearly moaned. "Sweet Miss Kaoru." He murmured taking her face between his palms. "How you tempt me." He whispered before he pressed his mouth to hers again.

He took it slowly moving his lips gently over hers. One hand slid back into her hair, the second slipped down her neck to her waist pulling her gently against his body. She was so sweet, so lovely, so young. It was like a dream making her bloom beneath his hands. She sighed and pressed herself more fully against him. When he felt his tongue slide around her lip, he knew it was time to pull back. He was riding too close to the edge of his control.

He broke away from her and rested his forehead against hers breathing quickly as he fought back his arousal gazing into her beautiful eyes. He lifted his head and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Have I satisfied you my lady?" He said gently stroking her arms.

"Mmhmmm." She hummed almost drunkenly. "That was amazing." She breathed.

He smiled and nudged her gently towards her room. "Go to bed Miss Kaoru." He said gently. "I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled and nodded obediently a dazed look in her eyes. "Yes. Goodnight Kenshin." she said before slipping into her room.

Kenshin smiled at the closed door for a few moments before returning to his own rooms. He'd intended on courting her for a quarter of a year before proposing and arranging for a wedding. Now he doubted he'd make it that long. More importantly, he found he didn't want to. Why should they wait anyway? Yes courtship was important, especially in relationships where the two parties didn't know one another well. He and Kaoru weren't like other couples though. He and Kaoru knew each other better than most newly married couples. They'd lived under the same roof for the better part of a year. There was no reason to drag it out for much longer. Just long enough to ensure that Kaoru felt desired, and for no one to speak badly of their union when it happened. Another week or two would be more than enough time. Besides, it was harder to stay away from her with all of the feelings she'd awakened within him. He _wanted_ her. His dreams lately had been plagued by images of her splayed out beneath him, her lithe body bare to his gaze, her skin tinged with pink, her lips parted and reddened little cries of pleasure slipping from her mouth as he covered her skin with his own.

He gasped and gritted his teeth as the images sent a bolt of desire straight to his groin. He dressed in his sleeping clothes quickly and panted as he imagined what being his sweet, pure Kaoru would be like. She would be nervous, but anxious to learn of that he was certain. Though his experience was limited, a scarce few encounters with Tomoe that he could count on one hand, he was hoping it would be enough to please her. He would coax his young wife gently, slowly with soft touches until she was writhing beneath him. Then, he would take her, finally allow himself the pleasure of becoming one with the woman who was the half of his soul he'd never known he was missing. He'd tangle his fingers in her dark hair and leave red and purple marks of passion all over her skin as he moved with her, their skin slipping and sliding along one another.

The sound of a rooster crowing startled him awake and he gasped jerking upright. He glanced around his room and sighed in relief before groaning and curling up into a ball gripping his hair in frustration. It had been so _real_! The scent of her skin, the sound of her voice, her skin beneath his hands. He dressed quickly and then rushed to the well and drew a bucket of water dumping the cold liquid over his head to calm his overheated body and clear his head.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru murmured sleepily from the veranda rubbing her eyes as she shuffled towards him. "Is something wrong? You're all wet."

"I'm fine Miss Kaoru." He replied trying desperately to keep his eyes off the delicious glimpse of cleavage her loose sleeping robe afforded him. "You're up quite early."

She nodded and yawned. "I'm not even sure why. It's alright though. That just means I'll be able to sneak in some private meditation before Yahiko shows up."

"That's true." Kenshin said. "I'll start preparing breakfast then."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Alright Kenshin." she said before going back inside. Leaving him staring after her with a smile on his face.

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Please let me know your thoughts and feelings on this story since I feel a bit out of my element with this particular story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kenshin hummed softly to himself as he slipped some daikon into the lunch soup he was making and was about to start preparing the fish when Yahiko stepped into the room.

"Hello there Yahiko." Kenshin greeted without turning. "If you're here to help, then-"

"The bean pole is back." Yahiko said his tone dark.

Kenshin stiffened and then turned towards the young swordsman and noticed his eyes were dark the boy's ki flickering dangerously.

"What's wrong Yahiko?" He asked.

"He's here to take her away. You know he is!" The boy snapped his hand balled into a fist. "He brought back up this time too. An ornery looking old man is with him." He frowned. "I don't like this. Something feels wrong."

The boy's instincts were sharp. Something about the old man must have set him off.

"Calm down Yahiko." Kenshin said laying a hand on his shoulder. "I told you before, no one will take Miss Kaoru from us. She is going to become my wife and we will raise or family in this dojo, together."

Yahiko studied him before nodding. "I'll keep Kaoru out of sight. You deal with bean pole and the pompous ass he brought with him."

Kenshin nodded and quickly walked to his room retrieving the reverse blade sword and then calmly approached the gate. Yahiko was right. The old man had a nasty aura around him that bespoke of an intense arrogance as well as a hint of madness.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Kenshin asked as he approached the gate.

"I believe I told that boy to fetch the master of the house." The old man said studying him warily.

Kenshin nearly smirked at that. Technically being betrothed to Kaoru made him master of the house, but this man didn't need to know that.

"As I informed you before Natsume." He said ignoring the old man. "Miss Kaoru is still recovering. I am also waiting for a response from my friends in Kyoto regarding your intentions towards Miss Kaoru."

"As my son said before, I am an old acquaintance of young Kaoru's father. It was our hope that our children would someday marry." The man explained. "Had I known Kaoru had been reduced to this. Running a third rate dojo alone, I would have come to her aid sooner."

Kenshin's eyes sharpened and narrowed at that. His sharp ears and even sharper intuition had immediately noticed the distain in the man's words. Yahiko was right, this man wanted to take Kaoru away and for all of the wrong reasons.

He plastered his wanderer's smile on his face and tilted his head a little to the side. "That's a little cruel to say about the school of your deal departed friend." He said in a light tone.

The man's eyes widened before he cleared his throat. "Well yes umm… Well it has declined with a woman teaching the art."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed at that though his smile didn't fade. "That isn't true at all sir. The school is taking off. Miss Kaoru's students adore and respect her. Even instructors from other schools sing her praises. She's also earned the respect of many swordsmen and government officials alike both here and throughout Japan. I know of no one who considers Miss Kaoru a poor kendo master or anyone who sees the Kamiya school as third rate."

Almost on cue the police chief walked by and lifted his hat in greeting. "Kenshin, just the man I was looking for." He said walking up to him. "Excuse me gentlemen." The spectacled man said nodding to the two unwelcome visitors.

"How can I help you chief?" Kenshin asked in his typical cheerful tone.

"We've received word of some less than desirable characters loitering around the longhouses where young Yahiko has been staying. It might be best for you to keep him here for the night." He said.

"Ah, I see. Thank you for the warning." Kenshin replied. "Luckily you gave it to me while he wasn't nearby."

The officer chuckled lightly. "Of course. I'm well aware that the boy can hold his own. With Kaoru's teaching and your example, he's already well on his way to becoming a great swordsman. However, one can never be to careful. How is Kaoru doing by the way? I haven't seen much of her since she returned."

Kenshin nodded. "She's still recovering. There's a lot of work to be done as you can plainly see." He said gesturing to the yard. "I'm sure when spring comes she'll be back to her normal self."

"Good. That's excellent news. Well then, I leave her in your capable hands Kenshin." He said with a bow. "And if we should need your help?"

"You know where to find me." Kenshin replied with a nod.

The man smiled and nodded to the two guests before continuing on his way.

He'd noticed during the conversation that the two men had become increasingly agitated. Natsume seemed more nervous than ever his Ki giving off such a distinctive prey vibe that made Kenshin's brow nearly twitch at his obvious cowardas. Even if he wasn't courting Kaoru, he never would have allowed her to be with such a spineless man.

His father was a different story. His aura was almost writhing with anger and disdain. He clearly had negative feelings towards his beloved but as to why, he could not say. Regardless, he was not going to allow her anywhere near a man with hostile feelings towards her, the wounds from their ordeal with Enishi still far too fresh for that.

"I insist that you show me to Kaoru this instant." The older man said slamming his cane down. "We have an important matter to discuss."

"I decline." Kenshin replied. "I'll contact you after I've spoken with her about meeting with you."

The old man's cheeks blazed red his grip on his cane tightening. "How dare you speak to me like that?" He fumed. "Do you have any idea who I am?" he demanded.

"Not really." Kenshin replied easily before his violet eyes hardened and flashed with flecks of gold. "But you don't know who I am either, do you?" He replied his voice a touch darker.

Natsume cringed taking an instinctive step back from the redhead and the older man flinched.

"Kenshin? Why are you out here? Lunch has been served." Kaoru called walking out of the dojo to stand on the veranda spotting the two unfamiliar men at the gate. "Is something wrong?"

"There's nothing for you to worry about, that there isn't Miss Kaoru." He replied lightening his tone significantly. "I was just showing these gentlemen out. Go back inside. I'll be there shortly."

She hesitated for a moment studying him with her sharp indigo eyes before she nodded and slipped back inside.

"She looks perfectly healthy to me." The old man snarled.

"Good day to you." Kenshin replied without missing a beat shifting his arms and body just enough for the light to reflect off the hilt of his katana.

Natsume noticed and grabbed his father's arm. "Let's go father. We can come back tomorrow." He assured him.

The man glared at Kenshin. "Very well. It is of no matter anyway. She will learn her place soon enough."

Kenshin's eyes flashed gold at that. His instincts were screaming at him. Kaoru was in danger but where and how that danger would strike he did not know. He waited until the pair loaded into their carriage before striding quickly across the yard to the kitchen taking a seat next to Yahiko who had already devoured half of his lunch, too impatient to wait for him.

"Who were they?" Kaoru asked.

"I'll explain that later." Kenshin replied. "First of all, does the name Mamiya mean anything to you?"

The dark haired beauty blinked a couple of times and tapped her lip with her chopsticks for a few moments before shaking her head.

"No. I can't say it does." She admitted.

"Did your father ever mention that name? Or of an arranged marriage." Kenshin prompted again.

Kaoru shook her head. "No." she said firmly. "Father told me that he and my mother were one of the lucky ones that had fallen in love and then married. It was so romantic. He even had to beat a rival suitor for her hand." She giggled softly before she sighed. "Father always encouraged me to follow my own path and my heart. He told me to marry someone I love, after all in this new era women can own property so he wasn't worried about a successor or heir. Finding a marriage partner for me never really crossed his mind I think."

"I see." Kenshin replied.

He believed Kaoru but also knew that memory was rarely perfect. He hoped news from Aoshi would arrive quickly so that he could properly deal with the two nussinces that had appeared on the Kamiya dojo door step.

#&#&

"We will strike tonight." The old man said gripping his cane tightly.

"Father!" Natsume exclaimed. "That wasn't the plan! We were going to meet with Kaoru and try to explain things first."

"She's too dependant on that red haired guardian of hers and he doesn't trust us. She won't come with us willingly." He replied. "We'll have to take her by force."

Natsume sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "I still don't understand why you're going through all of this." He muttered.

"She should have been mine!" The man roared.

Natsume took a step back. "What are you saying?" He asked.

"She looks just like her. That silky black hair that shines blue in the sunlight, those striking indigo eyes, long lean limbs and a slightly girlish face." The older man sighed. "She's the spitting image of Shizuka."

Natsume's eyes widened. "The woman mother talked about. The one you could never forget. Kaoru is her daughter?" He said his voice cracking under the strain.

The old man smiled. "Yes. Her daughter is being soiled in the same way her mother was. Learning a man's art instead of spending time in the kitchen. If she'd never met that weak Samurai obsessed bastard everything would have ended up perfectly. She would be safe in my bed instead of dead in the ground. The least I can do is save her daughter from a similar fate."

"Father I-"

"Enough! We strike at midnight. That brat the officer was speaking of should be asleep by then along with her and that red haired nuisance. Even if they do wake up, we brought enough men that subduing a brat and a tough talking servant will be simple. Capturing the girl will be even easier."

Natsume swallowed noisily and looked away. He'd never been comfortable with approaching the woman he'd never met and offering to marry her under false pretenses like his father ordered, but he had done it anyway. Now that he knew the truth about the situation, he was even more conflicted. Even so, the man was his father and he was inclined to obey, even if he didn't like it.

 **Author's Notes: The plot thickens! Thanks for all of the support!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kenshin was on high alert as he sat in the corner of his room, fully dressed with his sword resting against his shoulder. It wasn't the first night he'd gone without sleep and likely would not be the last. After bidding Kaoru goodnight and giving her a chaste goodnight kiss, due mostly to the fact that Yahiko was sleeping nearby, he'd returned to his room and began his night vigil. The fact that the suspicious people had turned up around the same time Kaoru's new suitor and his father was too much of a coincidence. He'd fought enough battles against underhanded men to know that such things _never_ happened.

He glanced at the clock and sighed. It was just minutes to midnight. The time was passing slower than he'd like. He gripped his sword tighter as images of Kaoru flashed through his mind. Her smile, her laugh, her graceful movements as she moved through her katas, her tears. They were all so precious to him, more precious than he could ever have imagined. He was going to live with her. Truly _live_ with her in this new era and that meant taking down anyone that might take that away from him.

He immediately straightened as he sensed a wave of several dirty, violent ki signatures moving towards the dojo. He gripped his weapon tightly and stood up silently leaving his room and closing the door tightly behind him. He moved to the veranda and sat down in front of Kaoru's door leaning against one of the wooden beams as he waited for the trespassers to arrive.

"Which room is the girl in?" A voice whispered.

"I don't know. Try them all." Another voice replied.

Kenshin waited an saw a group of four men round the corner. There were seven more wandering the compound but he decided to worry about them later as the leader of the group, a burly man with a sword at his hip stopped near Kaoru's bedroom door.

"I bet it's this one." He said roughly. "Do you think the boss would mind if I have a taste of the woman before we deliver her?" He asked reaching for the door handle.

Kenshin unsheathed his blade quick as lightning and rested the tip of it inches from the man's wrist.

"Remove yourself and your cohorts from the place immediately." Kenshin said in a low deadly voice.

"Are you the red haired watchdog I've heard about?" The man asked turning to look at him. "You don't look all that scary to me." He sneered.

"I will not ask you again." Kenshin said. "I'd rather not resort to violence and wake the ones sleeping inside."

"Well, sorry shortie, but we have a job to do. If that means we have to kill you to get it done, then so be it." The large man replied pulling out his blade.

"As you wish." Kenshin said softly before launching his attack.

As he'd anticipated. The majority of his opponents were your average thug. Stronger but without the true skill needed to wield a blade effectively.

In order to keep the commotion from waking Kaoru, Kenshin had skilfully directed the battle away from the main house and back towards the front gate. It was a little risky considering it put Kaoru's room out of his sight, however he didn't want her to be put in a vulnerable position. Startled into a half conscious state and dressed in only a sleeping yukata would certainly qualify as vulnerable in his book.

He heard the sound of a gun being drawn behind him and gritted his teeth turning towards the sound and was pleasantly surprised when his would be assailant suddenly shrieked and dropped the firearm, a kunai embedded in the flesh of his hand.

"What the heck is going on here Himura!?" Misao shouted landing lithely next to him with Aoshi just steps behind her.

"I'm happy to see you both." He replied. "However I haven't much time to explain." He turned to the young woman who's braid was swishing in the wind like the tail of an angry cat. "These men came here to kidnapp Kaoru. I led the battle away from her but I'm worried for her safety. Will you watch over her for me? She's should be sleeping in her room. Yahiko is with her but he's likely sleeping as well."

"You got it Humura!" Misao chirped before dashing off in the direction of the house.

"I know who hired these men." Aoshi said shifting the grip of his swords in their sheath in his hand.

"Thank you Aoshi." Kenshin replied. "Please tell me all you know after we have captured the ones responsible."

The seasoned warrior nodded before surveying the fighters gathered. "These won't be much trouble for you, but I'll offer anyway. Would you like assistance?"

Kenshin smiled at his old enemy turned friend and nodded. "Please. I'd like to end this quickly, for her sake, that I would."

Aoshi nodded and pulled his blades free. The two fighters attacked their opponents with blinding speed and staggering strength. One after another the hired muscle fell before their blades. Kenshin was a flash of red, paired with a wicked glint of gold and silver as he moved bringing his foes down with pinpoint accuracy. His companion was shadow within the shadows forcing his opponents to their knees without even truly realizing what they were fighting against. In hardly any time at all, prone bodies littered the yard as the two victors stood tall, strands of red and black hair whipping in the autumn wind.

"Thank you for the assistance Aoshi." Kenshin said sheathing his blade. "It was much faster to take down this number of opponents with two people."

"Indeed." Aoshi agreed sheathing his own weapons. "We should shift our focus to capturing the masterminds of this operation." He said as they moved towards the main house. "The information I gathered was slightly disturbing." He admitted.

Kenshin nodded. "Of course, but before that I need to wake Yahiko so he can stand guard. He shouldn't-" His body suddenly went rigid, his blood turning to ice in his veins as a sound interrupted him.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed her voice thick with fear.

#%#%

Misao sat near the door of Kaoru's room peeking through the crack in the door she'd left in order to reassure herself that the other woman was safe. She rolled her eyes as Yahiko snorted in his sleep and then rolled over scratching his stomach.

"Boys." She muttered listening carefully to the sound of battle around her secretly checking on Aoshi's condition and breathed a sigh of relief.

Her love didn't sound exhausted or injured. She could rest a little easier. After traveling all day and most of the night she was absolutely exhausted. Just as she was nodding off, she heard the sound of footsteps too heavy to belong to belong to any of her friends. She was wide awake in an instant and spotted a thick man rounding the corner, his gaze focused on the door of Kaoru's room.

"Oh no you don't!" She hissed sprinting towards the man. She leapt up and slammed her foot into the man's throat just below his jaw sending him flying into the yard where he gasped and grasped at his throat. Misao nodded and then turned to face the other two that had come with him and cracked her knuckles. "Don't you jerks know it's impolite to bother a lady while they're sleeping?" She asked. "I guess I'll have to teach you jerks some manners!" She snarled attacking with full force.

She was so caught up with her opponents, that she didn't notice a pair of younger, thinner men approaching the sleeping space of her dear friend.

#%#%

" _Kenshin." Kaoru said with a smile as he walked through the gate. "How was your trip?"_

" _It went well." The redhead replied setting his knapsack on the floor near the door. "Nothing major. Misao sends her regards, she even sent me with some sweets for you." He said straightening from where he'd sat to slip off his shoes._

 _When he turned to face her, a warm smile on his face, she could no longer contain herself. With a small squeal she launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck holding him close._

" _Welcome home Kenshin." She whispered in his ear._

 _He hugged her back, his arms tightening around her waist. "It's good to be home." He replied leaning back a little to kiss her temple. "I missed you Tsuma."_

 _She smiled, blush tingeing her cheeks and threaded her fingers through his bangs. "I missed you too darling." she replied._

 _He smiled and his gaze flickered to her lips. Her heart doubled it's pace as he slowly leaned towards her with his lips parted. Her eyes closed in anticipation and-_

Kaoru gasped in alarm as a hand roughly covered her mouth and her hands were pressed together, rough rope circling her wrists tightly. She struggled under her assailant, memories of the incident in Enishi flooding her mind and increasing her strength. Just as she was about to bite the man's hand, he leaned down and laid his lips by her ear making her shudder in revulsion. The only person she wanted that close to her was Kenshin.

"Stop your struggling missy, or my partner there will kill the boy." He hissed.

She immediately froze, her gaze flickering to where Yahiko lay just feet away sleeping soundly, a man standing ominously above him with sword drawn. There was no way she was going to allow any harm to come to him while he was so vulnerable. Instead she glared at her kidnapper as he turned her on her side, forced her arms behind her back and bound her wrists with excessive force. She stood obediently when he pulled her up her focus on Yahiko still sleeping though it was restless now. She listened carefully and could make out the sounds of swords clashing as well as flesh pounding flesh. As she suspected, Kenshin was already fighting. She was led outside and she kept her eyes trained on her bedroom door. As soon as Yahiko was out of danger she would make her move.

"Come on Atsu!" the man hissed. "Leave the boy, he's worthless now. We need to get this girl out of here before the guard dog figures things out." He hissed.

Atsu left the room and Kaoru was frustrated to see that his blade was sheathed. There was no way for her to tell if he'd used it on Yahiko. All the more reason to act quickly. Without a second thought, she shifted her head and clamped her jaw down as hard as she could on the man's hand nearly gagging on the taste of his blood.

"You crazy bitch!" He snarled pulling his hand back and slamming his opposite fist into her face knocking her to the ground and bloodying her nose. "Get her Atsu!"

Kaoru gasped as she tried to scramble away with her hands bound. No, this was not going to happen again. She was not going to be taken from her friends again. She refused! Red hair, violet eyes and a warm but slightly sad smiled filled her mind. These men were not going to take her from him!

Atsu reached for her and she sucked in a deep breath doing the only thing she could think of.

"Kenshin!" She screamed.

#%#%

Yahiko bolted upright at the sound of Kaoru's scream and scanned the room. Ever since returning from Enishi's island she'd woken up screaming for Kenshin more than once. However, a quick scan of the area told her that she was gone. As he scrambled from his bed and grabbed his wooden sword, he heard the sounds of battle outside and wondered, not for the first time, how he had managed to sleep through such a thing.

He raced outside and saw Misao fighting a thug in the backyard. He turned his head and was shocked to see one man holding a bleeding hand, and another reaching for Kaoru who was laying on the ground, her face bloodied and her hands tied behind her back. Rage erupted within him. She had suffered more than enough, she and Kenshin were finally together, the way they should be. He was not going to let some stupid thugs get in the way of that!

With a shout, he launched himself at the man reaching for Kaoru slamming his sword down into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, sending the man sprawling the to the ground and tumbling over the edge of the veranda. He then turned to the bleeding man and swung his sword again, hitting him hard in the side and forcing the man to stumble back away from the woman he'd come to love like a sister. He moved to stand protectively in front of her with his sword drawn.

"You two," He snarled. "Stay the Hell away from Kaoru!" He turned back to her and helped her to her feet. "I don't have anything to cut the ropes, sorry. Misao's here, and from the sound of things, Kenshin and Aoshi are probably out front. Hurry there!"

"Yahiko." She protested as he wiped some of the blood from her face with his sleeve.

"Go!" He snapped. "You're useless with your hands tied like that. Go to Kenshin!"

She nodded and rushed off in the direction of the front yard and Yahiko turned to face his opponents.

"You're going to pay for that little boy." The man with a bleeding hand said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Yahiko snarled. "How dare you lay your hands on Kaoru?!"

He launched forward and slammed his sword into the man knocking him back into the wall of the dojo.

"How?" The man gasped.

"You have no idea just how big a mistake you've made." Misao said stepping up beside Yahiko. "Kaoru isn't just any girl. She has the respect and affection of the OniWaban group, the last living member of the Shinsengumi, and The Legendary Battousai." She said with a smirk.

"You're _so_ going down." Yahiko said pointing his sword at the pair of men who had paled at Misao's bold declaration.

#%#%

"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted sheathing his sword and running towards the sound of her scream.

Aoshi ran in the opposite direction likely to cut off the escape of any potential assailant who was trying to run off. Kenshin raced towards the back yard, stepping up onto the veranda and rounded the corner. He slammed into a petite body and stumbled back half a step. He reached out instinctively and caught the person before they fell, his violet eyes met a pair of shimmering indigo and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kaoru." He breathed pulling her into his chest. "Thank goodness."

"Ken- shin?" She whimpered.

"You're safe now Miss Kaoru, that you are." He said softly.

"Kenshin." She repeated again her voice trembling. "Kenshin!" A sob escaped her throat. "I was so frightened!" she cried.

"It's alright now." He said softly.

He noticed she wasn't hugging him back and took a step back to really look at her. He was shocked and saddened to see the bruises and blood on her face, the ropes tied tightly around her wrists.

"I'm so sorry Miss Kaoru." He said turning her gently. "I'll release you now."

He cut through the ropes and then turned her again lifting her raw wrists to his lips and kissed them gently. The tears rolling down her cheeks increased and he swept her up into his arms holding her to his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

He carried her back towards her room and couldn't help but smile when found the rest of the thugs sporting welts and bruises, Misao tightening the ropes on one man while Yahiko did the same to another.

"How do you like it big guy!" Misao snarled.

"I hope you have rope burns for weeks." Yahiko agreed tightening the ropes on the man sporting a bleeding hand.

"Good work you two." Kenshin said softly.

The youthful pair immediately focused on him and rushed forward leaving their defeated prey behind them.

"Kenshin! Is Kaoru alright?" Misao demanded. "I tried to protect her but these two snuck past me while I was dealing with those goons." She said motioning to the four men who laid on the side of the yard, Aoshi tightening the ropes on the last one."

"You did well Misao." He replied. "You too Yahiko." He looked at Aoshi. "I'll help you with those as soon as I get Kaoru settled."

The seasoned ninja shook his head. "No. Misao and I can handle this." He said striding forward. "She needs you right now."

"I'll help them too." Yahiko said stepping forward. "You take care of Kaoru."

"Very well." Kenshin replied. "In that case, please come get us before confronting the ones responsible for this."

"Of course." Aoshi replied.

Kenshin nodded and was about to carry Kaoru into her room and then thought better of it, given the recent traumatic experience and carried her into his room sitting down in the middle of his futon with her tucked in his lap.

"Are you alright Miss Kaoru?" He asked stroking her hair gently.

Her grip on him tightened and she yelped. He lowered her arms from around his neck and studied her raw and bruising wrists.

"Let me bandage these up for you Miss Kaoru." He said moving to shift her off his lap so he could go find the first aid kit.

"No!" She exclaimed wrapping her hands around the collar of his shirt her hands trembling. "Don't leave me. _Please_." She begged.

He held nodded unable to deny the neediness in her voice and wrapped his arms tightly around her, tucking her head under his chin. For a long time he sat there and held her, stroking her back, gently squeezing her arms. Anything to help her feel safe and secure. After more than an hour she let out a long yawn her head bobbing as she struggled to stay awake.

"I won't leave you beloved." He said softly. "You have my word." He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "Nothing will harm you. Rest Miss Kaoru."

"I can't sleep." she replied shaking her head. "I'm terrified to wake up alone, or in the hands of another enemy."

"I'll be right by your side." He assured her as he gently laid her down covering her with a blanket before settling at her side taking her hand in his. "Sleep sweet Kaoru." He said softly stroking her bangs with his free hand.

She held his hand tightly and reluctantly drifted off. Kenshin waited until she was in a deep sleep before quietly sneaking out of the room to grab the first aid kit from the kitchen and quickly returned. With gentleness and care, he cleaned the burns and cuts on her wrists and wrapped them carefully. He then washed the blood from her face gently and taped a bandage to the split in her skin along her cheek bone that her attempted kidnappers had inflicted on her. It saddened him to see her injured. It never should have happened. However, she was safe now, and the criminals would be punished for what they'd done. That would have to be enough for him for now.

#%#%

"Are you sure you don't want breakfast?" Kenshin asked as he knelt behind Kaoru pulling a comb through her silky hair, her wrists were too sore for her to complete the task herself.

"Yes. I'm afraid I'll have to cancel classes for the day too." She said lowering her head touching her wrists lightly. "I can't hold a sword properly like this. They're too bruised." One tear and then another slid down her cheeks. "I can't stand this." She whimpered. "Why am I so weak?"

Kenshin laid the comb down and wrapped his arms around her from behind pulling her back against his chest.

"You are not weak Miss Kaoru. You are one of the strongest people I know." He said.

"I'm nothing but a burden to you. You're always saving me." She protested. "I run a damn kendo dojo but I can't protect myself from a couple of thugs let alone protect the ones I care about. I'm so sick of it."

Kenshin's heart stuttered at that. He'd never heard her sound so defeated, so listless. It wasn't like her at all. He turned her in his arms and grew even more concerned when she refused to meet his gaze.

"Talk to me Miss Kaoru." He urged her crouching a little, trying to meet her eyes. "What's wrong? This isn't like you."

"I'm useless." She whimpered.

"Stop this Miss Kaoru. You know that isn't the truth." Kenshin protested touching his forehead to hers, her eyes immediately closing to avoid his. "Look at me beloved. Let me see your eyes." He whispered softly. She clenched them tighter and he gently ran his thumbs over her cheek bones. "Oh Kaoru." He breathed sensing the intense sadness in her ki. It was a sensation he'd never wanted to feel again. "Don't do this to yourself. Please." He pulled her into his arms. "Let me in. I want to help you. Please let me."

Her indigo eyes that were normally so full of light and warmth opened revealing dull pools of sadness, shame and something he couldn't quite discern. It almost… frightened him, that spark of something in her eyes he'd never seen before.

"Miss Kaoru?" He questioned reaching out to touch her shoulder gently.

The moment was interrupted by light tapping at the door.

"Aoshi." Kenshin called out.

"The ones who hired those men are awake now. Do you still wish to confront them?" The ninja asked.

"Yes. We will be ready in just a few minutes." Kenshin replied before he turned to his subdued love. "Come Miss Kaoru. Let us end this quickly so we can return. Then you can rest with our friends, alright?"

She nodded and stood to her feet with his assistance and tugged at the sleeves of her kimono trying to hide the bandages on her wrists. He laid his hand against the small of her back and urged her forward opening the door for them to exit her rooms and then closed it behind them.

"Where are Miss Misao and Yahiko?" Kenshin asked.

"Sleeping at Yahiko's house." Aoshi replied. "They were both quite tired after last nights excitement. A police officer is watching over them for the moment. Your police chief wouldn't allow us to refuse the protection after we brought the men in." He explained.

Kenshin nodded. "That is good. They will get the rest they need, that they will."

"Come. They're staying in an inn at the far side of town. We will need to move quickly to intercept them." Aoshi said leading the way through town.

Kenshin wrapped his arm protectively around Kaoru's waist, the other hand touching the handle of his sword as they weaved through the early morning foot traffic and arrived at a western style inn.

"This way." Aoshi said guiding them past the startled looking desk clerk, up a set of stars and stopped at a large wooden door. "In here." He said motioning to a door where several voices could be heard arguing.

"I swear! When we got there, the red haired guy, he came out of nowhere. I've never seen anyone move that fast. Then a man in black appeared and started to help him. Atsu and his crew went around and got the girl but a boy with a wooden sword and a girl with strange throwing knives suddenly appeared and protected her. I ran before they could get me too." The most frantic of the voices explained.

"Lies! She's just one girl how hard can it be?"

"Open the door Aoshi." Kenshin said firmly. When Kaoru flinched beside him, her wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. "Do not fear Miss Kaoru. No one will harm you or take you away I promise."

She nodded and laid her hand on his arm as Aoshi threw the door open and stepped inside.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mamiya snarled before he laid eyes on Kaoru and softened a little. "Ah, so did you wise up and decided to come to us willingly little Kaoru?" He asked.

"No." Kenshin replied. "I brought her here to confirm something." He turned to his beloved who was barely trembling beside him, acting brave despite her fear. "Miss Kaoru, do you recognize these men?" he asked gesturing to the Mamiya pair.

She shook her head. "No. I remember them showing up at the dojo the other day, but I don't know them."

"Alright." He replied, it was more than enough proof that her father wasn't close with the man, not close enough to entrust his daughter to him and his son anyway. He wrapped his arm around her waist giving her a small embrace, his lips touching her temple in a feather light kiss. "That's enough. Go with Aoshi, the Mamiya's and I have some things to discuss, that we do."

"But Kenshin." She protested anxiety written all over her lovely face.

"It will be alright. I promise. Get something to eat down stairs and wait. I won't be long." He assured her.

She chewed her lip and twisted her fingers nervously before she nodded allowing Aoshi to gently lead her from the room.

"I'll keep an ear trained on this room." Dark haired man informed the red head before he closed the door behind him.

"Now then, let us get straight to the point." Kenshin said firmly. "Why did you send ruffians to kidnap Miss Kaoru last night?" He demanded.

"I told you before. The girl's father agreed that our children would marry. Since she wasn't coming willingly, I hoped to remind her of her place and bring her to where she belongs." The old man replied in a matter of fact tone.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed, flecks of gold entering the violet orbs. "You decided that taking her by force from the place where she has chosen to be, frightening her into submission would be acceptable?" He demanded.

"Yes of course. Women like her need to learn quickly that the dojo is no place for them. Their place is in the kitchen and the bedroom." the old man said with a sneer.

"You had no right." Kenshin said darkly the younger Mamiya and the escaped kidnapper blanching and stepping back at his tone.

"No right?" The old man replied.

"You had no right to treat her that way, to frighten her that way, to wound her the way you did." Kenshin snarled his purple eyes filling with more gold. "You know nothing about Kaoru. The suffering she has endured alone, the pain she's experienced protecting her friends and her father's legacy. You had no right to even _think_ of disturbing the peace she has finally obtained. You had no right to send filthy men to lay their hands on her." He said his hand shaking near the hilt of his sword.

The man paled a little and gripped his cane a little tighter. "I admit, that was a little heavy handed of me." The man said. "I simply wished to remind her of the dangers of this world. As her guardian I'm sure you share the same sentiment."

"You're wrong. On both of those assumptions." Kenshin replied stepping forward. "Kaoru is well aware of the dangers of this world. She has faced dangerous situations many times and by some miracle has managed to walk away from those encounters relatively unharmed. I wish to protect her from such horrors to enable her to live the kind of life she chooses."

"Of course. It is your duty as her guardian to protect her." The old man said. "However your services are no longer needed. My son will look after her from now on."

"I told you that you were mistaken on both of your assumptions." The red haired samurai said his voice calm and controlled. "I am not Kaoru's guardian."

The old man's eyes widened. "What? How can that be? What are you to her then? Who are you?" He demanded.

"I am Kenshin Himura, Kaoru's betrothed." He replied watching as the men's eyes widened in shocked surprise.

"NO!" The old man exclaimed slamming his cane down. "I refuse! The girl should have been mine! If only that damn Kamiya samurai worshiper hadn't snared sweet Shizuka with his fairy tales about building a kendo school to teach people to use the sword that protects. What a joke."

Kenshin stiffened. He recognized the name immediately. Shizuka, Kaoru's mother who had died when she was still young. It made sense now. The man Kaoru had spoken of that had fought her father for the attention of her mother. This was him. He must have learned of Kaoru's existence recently and wanted to possess the last piece of her mother that existed while simultaneously wiping out the last remaining trace of her father in one fell swoop. This man's obsession was a disease that would destroy him if he wasn't careful.

"Kaoru has made her decision." Kenshin. "She has chosen to live her life, teaching the sword style her father left behind to the new generation with me by her side. No amount of money will change that." He replied. "For the crimes you have committed towards Miss Kaoru you will have to atone. You can either turn yourselves in or I can arrange for the police to come pick you up."

Natsume lowered his head. "Let's do as he says father." He said softly. "We have hurt an innocent girl."

Mamiya stared at Kenshin with malice in his eyes. "Tell me boy, are you a swordsman?" He asked.

Kenshin nodded. "I've been wilding a blade since I was a boy." He replied unwilling to give away his past as a manslayer.

"I KNEW it!" The man roared. "Women always fall for that trick. First Shizuka now her daughter. You sword wielding bastard!" He exclaimed advancing towards the redhead pulling on his cane a glint of metal revealing the hidden blade.

Kenshin prepared to defend himself and was surprised when the door opened and Kaoru suddenly appeared in front of him lifting a metal fire poker to block the incoming blow. They met with a clang and Kaoru held off the blade, her indigo eyes blazing the the fire he'd seen the first day he'd met her.

" _ **Never**_ point your sword at my beloved again." She snarled before throwing the man back into the body of his son.

"Kaoru." Kenshin breathed. "Why are you here?"

"Aoshi told me everything. About this man's past with my parents. I couldn't sit idly by while you fought my family's battle." Kaoru replied before taking a step towards the pair, her eyes trained on the old man. "I do not know exactly what happened between you, my father and my mother." She said. "However, I do know that my mother loved my father until the day she died. Contrary to what you seem to believe, she did not love him because of his swordsmanship. She loved him because of his passion, his honestly, his desire to help others, his dreams of a new era where kendo could become an art that saved lives instead of taking them." She glanced at Kenshin. "I love this man, not because of his sword skills, but because of his compassion for others, his unwavering loyalty, his desire to see peace in his new era, his passion to protect the ones around him. Nothing you say or do will change my mind. Now do as Kenshin said and turn yourselves in." She said before turning back to her lover. "Are you alright?" She asked reaching out to touch his chest lightly.

"I should be asking you that, Miss Kaoru." He replied stepping closer to her. "My brave warrior woman." He said with a smile leaning down the nuzzle her hair lightly his hand cupping her shoulder. "You make me so proud."

The old man studied the pair and suddenly saw the red haired man replaced with the image of the rival from his youth. Years of resentment, jealousy, and obsession bubbling up at once. If he couldn't have Shizuka, then no one could. He gripped his sword in his hand, lifted it and lunged forward.

Kenshin immediately noticed then the man's ki shifted to killing intent and reacted with the speed he was famous for pulling Kaoru with him out of harm's way, the man stabbing through the air where they'd been standing only moments before.

"Aoshi!" Kenshin called when the man turned towards them still filled with killing intent. The dark clad man appeared in and instant. "Take Miss Kaoru and get the police, this man will not turn himself in quietly."

Aoshi nodded and moved further into the room even as Kaoru reached for Kenshin.

"Kenshin! I can't leave you like this, not when it's my fault-"

He silenced her with a quick kiss to the temple. "Let me protect you." He said softly before pushing her into Aoshi's waiting arms.

"You're not taking her anywhere!" The man shouted taking a step towards the retreating figures.

Kenshin moved quickly and blocked the man's strike knocking the blade cleanly from his hand. "Aim your blade at my most precious person again and I'll show you exactly why I was given the name Battosai in my youth." He snarled as he leveled his blade at the man.

His son paled. "Ba- Battosai?" He squeaked. "The famous assassin who worked for the government and vanished without a trace?"

Kenshin glanced at the young man and he gulped in obvious fear half tripping, half crawling towards his father.

"That's enough father. This obsession of yours has gone on long enough." He sighed. "I always wondered why it was you so strongly objected my desire to study swordsmanship. Now I understand. Mother suffered as well, never able to live up to the memory of the woman you'd lost." He lowered his head. "Please release us father. We have suffered enough and brought pain upon another who didn't deserve it." He turned towards Kenshin and bowed. "I apologize for both deceiving you and for going along with my father's plan instead of protecting Lady Kaoru."

"Don't bow your head to some samurai has been you useless boy!" The old man raged.

Kenshin blocked the blow he aimed at his son and frowned down at him. "A man who can only focus on what he has lost, will never see the precious things he has until they too are lost to him. I know that better than most." The man glared at him. "I can see you're in no mood to listen to me so I will leave you with just one more word of advice." His expression hardened. "Stay away from my family and my home. Threaten them again in any form and you _will_ regret it."

#%#%

That night they ate at the Akabeko, with all that had happened Kenshin didn't have time to cook and Yahiko was adamant that Kaoru's cooking would kill them all. Kenshin studied Kaoru closely throughout the night. She still had that spark of something that made him anxious in her eyes. At the moment, she was huddled in a corner with Misao talking in hushed tones.

"So, I heard you a courting Kaoru." Aoshi said from beside him. Kenshin nodded picking up his cup of tea. "I'm surprised it took you this long." He admitted.

Kenshin sighed. "I wanted to give her time and space to recover from everything that happened." He replied. "Though it seems that particular plan backfired on me."

Aoshi nodded and sipped his own tea before setting it down. "Does she know about the state you were in when you had thought her dead?" He asked.

Kenshin stiffened a little and then shook his head. "No. We haven't spoken about that yet."

"I think it would be wise to speak of it sooner rather than later." Aoshi remarked.

"What makes you say that?" Kenshin replied glancing at the dark haired man.

"Misao has been in correspondence with Kaoru ever since we returned to Kyoto. On the journey here, she told me that Kaoru has many insecurities about herself and your feelings for her."

Kenshin's eye widened. "What does she have to be insecure about?" He demanded. "She's such a wonderful person."

Aoshi sighed. "Women are quite different from us. They take matters of the heart quite seriously and I can see why Kaoru might be feeling insecure."

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"Your heart was frozen for more than a decade by the memory of a woman. Your first wife who, from what I gather, is exceptionally different from Kaoru." He replied. "Kaoru is very likely intimidated by your memories of Tomoe fearing that her hold on you is still present. You are her first in everything Kenshin, she is not your first in anything, what person wouldn't feel insecure with that hanging over them?"

Kenshin's jaw clenched. "That isn't true at all. No one has ever taken hold of my heart the way Kaoru has. My feelings for her are different compared to what I felt for Tomoe. They are so much deeper."

"She needs to hear that from you." Aoshi said. "Only then will she feel confident in your feelings for her."

"You're right." Kenshin said softly. "I knew of her feelings for me, and moved forward without telling her the depths of my feelings for her."

Aoshi nodded. "When you wed, it would be best to do it before the snowy season arrives or wait until spring. Traveling from Kyoto to Tokyo in the snow can be troublesome."

The redhead chuckled and nodded. "Yes of course. I will try to keep that in mind."

#&#&

"Miss Kaoru, would you walk with me for a while?" Kenshin asked once Aoshi, Misao, and Yahiko had settled in the night, the latter insisting he was staying to protect Kaoru, though Kenshin figured it was probably his anxiety triggered by nearly losing Kaoru again.

"Sure Kenshin." Kaoru replied grabbing a shawl and slipping it over her shoulders. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He replied taking her hand. "We have things to talk about." He said leading her towards a hill with a large rock that overlooked the river nearby.

Once they arrived, he helped her up onto the rock and then hopped up himself.

"This is a pretty place." Kaoru said tucking a section of hair behind her ear.

"That it is." Kenshin agreed. "I've found that it's quite peaceful too. I spend time meditating here from time to time."

Kaoru nodded and looked out across the valley before she glanced at him. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

Kenshin took a deep breath. This conversation would not be an easy one, for either of them. However he did not want Kaoru to suffer with her insecurities anymore. He was the only one that could alleviate them after all and that meant baring his soul to her and taking the risk that she might turn away from him.

"Kaoru, has anyone told you about what happened when you disappeared?" He asked.

"No." She replied. "Whenever I asked, the others told me that it was something I needed to hear from you. Since you had never brought it up, I assumed it was something painful and decided to leave it alone for the moment."

He nodded and took a deep breath bracing for the impact of reliving the second most painful moment of his life.

"When I finally broke free and ran after you. Enishi stopped me and told me to follow the scent of plum blossoms. I demanded that he tell me what he'd done to you, but he simply kept on walking. I ran to the dojo and" He sucked in a breath his hands balling into tight fists, his stomach turning as he remembered the gruesome scene. "You were there, leaning against the dojo wall with Enishi's sword through your chest and my scar carved into your face." He shuddered, his jaw clenching as he remembered the white hot agony that had seared him all the way to the bone at the sight, at the realization that he'd failed to protect the person whom he'd loved so dearly but never told.

Kaoru immediately reached out to him grasping his hand with her own and wiping away a tear with the other. "I'm so sorry Kenshin." She murmured softly. "It wasn't me. He kidnapped me."

"We didn't know that then. He'd used an exceptionally talented man to make a corpse doll that looked just like you. Even Megumi was fooled by it." He replied turning towards her his hands reaching out to shakily grasp her forearms. "I thought you were dead." He whispered brokenly more tears escaping his lashes. "Dead, because of me."

"Oh Kenshin." She breathed wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him against her. "It's alright." She said softly stroking his hair. "I'm here. I'm alive. Take all the time you need."

He nodded and took a few moments to collect himself. He focused on the sensation of her hand moving over his hair, the warmth of her body against his, and the distinctive scent of violets that always clung to her skin. After several moments, he took a deep breath and leaned away giving her a reassuring smile but he took one of her hands in his.

"I… I didn't handle the situation well." He confessed squeezing her hand. "I didn't kill anyone." He clarified quickly.

"I know." She replied. "That isn't like you."

He nodded his heart feeling a little lighter with the confirmation of her complete faith in him. "Yes well, I…" He took a deep breath. "I ran away." He confessed. "From the dojo, from our friends, from everything." He explained. "I went to a village meant for people who had no place to return to and just sat there with my sword chained. There was nothing left of me. I had no desire to fight, or do anything. The others came looking for me, but I turned them away. I told them that I was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of existing, tired of being the last one standing."

Her eyes widened and filled with tears her slender fingers lightly covering her mouth. "I knew it." She whispered softly. "I knew that if I were to die that you would blame yourself and suffer for it." She lowered her head. "I'm so sorry Kenshin." She whimpered. "I never meant to case you such heartache."

Kenshin reached out and touched her face lightly brushing away her tears. "Listen to the end beloved." He said softly. "It is true that I blamed myself, however I eventually was prompted into action by Tsubame who came to me begging me to save Yahiko." He sighed. "I realized that as long as I was alive I could protect others and not matter what happened, that is what I should be doing. Once I saved Yahiko I fell asleep and had a dream. Tomoe appeared before me and asked if I was still too tired to stand. I told her no, that I was just resting. I told her that I had continued to wield my sword and would continue to wield it and she smiled at me. Then she told me to wake up and meet the one who wanted my smile most." He reached out and grabbed Kaoru's face turning it back to him frowning at that spark of something he could not name but did not like in her eyes. "She was talking about you." He said cupping her face in his hands. "I knew then that you were alive, alive and waiting for me to return just like you always do." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I decided then to live my life to the fullest. To continue to struggle in spite of the weight of the lives I have taken and live. It was not only what Tomoe wanted, but what I wanted." He held Kaoru's face in his hands. "I want to live with you Kaoru."

She nodded and then looked down. "Why me?" She asked softly. "I am nothing like Tomoe. I'm a swordsmanship instructor who has never wielded a true blade, a reckless, hot headed, clumsy girl who can't even make a decent meal."

So these were some of her insecurities, he realized. She felt inadequate as both a woman and swordsman a heartbreaking combination.

"I love all of those things about you." He replied gently sliding his hands into her hair. "You are brave and strong, yet kind and gentle. Your heart is overflowing with kindness and justice."

Kaoru's eyes widened before they filled with tears and she looked away from him her body shaking.

"What else is there Kaoru?" He asked her gently holding her shoulders. "Why are you so sad and conflicted? I can sense it in your ki."

She gritted her teeth and pulled away from him wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm so… despicable." She snarled tugging at her hair.

Kenshin moved closed to her. "I don't understand. Help me understand why you feel this way about yourself." He prompted.

"I'm jealous of a dead woman!" She suddenly cried out. "She was your first everything! She held your heart in her hands for more than a decade even after she died." She slipped off the rock tears streaming from her eyes as she strode towards the woods. "What kind of fool am I thinking that I could ever measure up to her." She whispered so softly Kenshin could barely hear her. A very confused Kenshin leapt from the rock and stopped her with his body holding her close. "Let go of me!" She hissed.

"No I won't. Never again." He vowed. "We need to get this sorted out. I love you Kaoru. The feelings I had for Tomoe pale in comparison to what I feel for you. Yes she took away some of my loneliness, gave me a small reprieve from my violent lifestyle, but you… **You** brought me back to _life_ Kaoru. You _saved_ my soul, gave me a reason to **live** , a purpose, you healed my broken heart."

She shook her head pushing at his chest. "You did all of that on your own. It had nothing to do with me." she protested.

"No!" He countered shaking her lightly. "Listen to me Kaoru! When I met you for the first time, saw how hard you were working despite all of your hardships, desperately protecting a sword style that protected life, for the first time I truly felt that what I had done during the war had been right, that I had helped the country move in the right direction. When you were hanging from Hiruma's fist begging me to run away, still trying to protect me in spite of such a dire situation, I knew I had to protect you because I knew that you would do good things in this new era. When you offered me your home, I could not deny you. I wanted to stay near you, see the kind of young woman you would become, what the swordstyle you taught would do to those around you. When you saved Yahiko and brought him in with you, though you bickered like a cat and dog, I could see that you loved the boy. It was the same with Sanosuke and Megumi. You offered them all you had with no expectations for them to return your kindness." He pulled her closer. "You protected me from my darker self when you broke the shinoepo spell Jineh had placed on you. When I left for Kyoto, you followed me. It was because of your presence there that I was able to find something that I'd lacked for many years." He pressed his cheek to her hair. "You gave me the desire to live." He whispered. "I couldn't die because I knew that you were waiting for me to return. That desire that you awakened inside me was what allowed me to learn the succession techniques from my master. It was the same while I was battling Shishio, I refused to die, because I knew you were waiting for me." He wrapped his arms around her waist noticing with relief that she was no longer struggling as hard. "When I returned with you from Kyoto and you welcomed me home, I cannot express in words the joy and contentment I felt then. For the first time since I had left my manslayer days behind, I felt at home." He laid his cheek against her temple. "You have stayed by my side through so much danger and heartache. When I thought I'd lost you, the pain literally drove me to my knees."

"But you came back stronger than ever even while convinced I was still dead." She protested pushing at his chest again.

"That was partially because I knew that you would never want me to suffer like that, nor would you approve of me abandoning our friends in a crisis over your death." He countered tightening his grip on her so that she could not escape.

"Still it was Tomoe who-"

"Was a part of my past that was holding me back." He said cutting her off. He took a step back and grasped Kaoru's face between his palms forcing her to meet his eyes. "I have not seen her shadow nor heard her voice since that day. After making peace with the part of me that was still so attached to her, she vanished. I have moved on and found a measure of peace, I believe in my heart that her soul has as well. Though I know her love for me was genuine, our relationship was tainted from the start. It was not meant to be." He searched Kaoru's brilliant indigo eyes and found that the spark that concerned him was nearly extinguished. "I meant what I said that day we went to Kyoto. I told her goodbye because I had decided to live out my life with the woman who had captured my heart." He laid his forehead against hers again. "I truly meant what I said. I love you Kaoru, I have for a long time. I want to live with you. I want to be a family with you."

Kaoru's lip trembled and she bit it nervously. "Thank you Kenshin." She said softly. "I didn't realize that you truly felt that way about me."

"I do." He replied pulling her against his chest. "I am sorry that I cannot give all of my firsts to you, but Kaoru, if you're still willing, will you entrust all of your firsts to me? I promise that I will treasure them and you forever. I love you Kaoru. The heart and soul that you have mended with your selfless love and devotion are completely yours."

She burst into tears and finally, _finally_ wrapped her arms around him. The confliction he'd felt writhing in her ki dissipated like sand on the wind and shifted back into the warm inviting state it normally was. He leaned back and was pleased to find that the spark he'd hated in her eyes was hardly visible. He was certain that it would fade completely with time as he reassured her and showered her with his love and devotion.

Feeling much lighter, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers plucking at her lips gently until they were plump and pink. He leaned back and stroked her cheekbones lightly.

"Are we good now Miss Kaoru?" He asked softly. "No more doubts about what you mean to me?"

She nodded and held his forearms gently. "Yes Kenshin." She replied. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier."

"Don't apologize." He replied. "I should have realized sooner that you were feeling insecure."

She chewed on her lip nervously. "I can't promise I won't feel that way again." She said softly. "But I can promise that I'll come to you when I do."

"That is exactly the way it should be." He told her kissing her forehead. "Come my beloved." He said tucking her arm into the crook of his elbow. "I'm sure Aoshi is tired of waiting for us to return. We've been here for quite a while."

"Oh, you're right." Kaoru said glancing at the moon. "I hope he isn't angry. I'll have to apologize to him."

"I'm sure he's not angry." Kenshin replied leading her down the hill. "Just tired. Besides, this talk of ours was long overdue, was it not?"

Kaoru nodded her radiant smile warming his heart. "Yes Kenshin. You're right."

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay! I caught the flu for the first time and the bugger took me out for almost two weeks. I'm back now and hopefully updates will be coming more regularly. Sorry for that and thank you for all the support!**


End file.
